


Challenge 3: Kink Link

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: This week’s challenge is a fan favourite from Pornalot, but with a fresh, new Kinkalot twist!Rather than assigning our participants a prompt ourselves, we allowed them to build their own from our carefully curated list.Their challenge this week was to combine at least one of the listed kinks, a specific phrase and one of the images of the mods choosing. Check out their options and the imagesHERE!So gather round, it’s time to see how all those kinks, phrases, and images have, ahem,cometogether.We present to you the kinkest of links:
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/16241.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Warnings:** N/A  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Column A-Outdoor Sex. Column B- “Shut up.”/ “Make me.” - “How’s your knee walking coming along?”  
Column C- Picture one, wrists being held down  
 **Title:** how 'bout we both shut up and let's make love

Merlin sighed heavily as he trudged behind a grumpy Arthur who was kicking up branches and leaves as they went. Arthur had already been irritated when they left Camelot but he was even more annoyed now.

After an argument with his father and a pitiful hunt, Arthur was in no mood to be listening to Merlin’s ramblings. Merlin was only trying to lighten the mood but Arthur just found himself exasperated with the servant’s words.

“You know, if you weren’t such a clotpole, you wouldn’t have argued with Uther.” Merlin mused.

Arthur ignored the comment and continued onwards, swearing under his breath.

“And your reactions were very slow today. You were no match for that deer.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“So the Prince does speak!” Merlin teased.

Arthur turned on the spot and glared at his manservant, pointing a finger in his face. As he spoke, Arthur slowly walked closer, his eyes dark and warning.

“Merlin, if you don’t shut up, I will put you in the stocks for a week.”

“No you won’t. You need me too much.” The servant was all too cocky for Arthur’s liking.

“ _Shut up, Mer_ lin!”

Deep down, Arthur knew that Merlin had a point. He wasn’t sure how long he would last without Merlin in his service, but that didn’t need discussing right now. Right now, all Arthur wanted was some peace and quiet.

He wanted Merlin to stop teasing him.

He wanted Merlin to stop talking.

He wanted to shut Merlin up by any means necessary.

They continued walking, the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. Arthur was sure they were going the right way, he was certain, but the further they walked, the less Arthur recognised.

“Arthur…” Merlin began but Arthur quickly hushed him.

“What did I say before?”

“But, Sire… We’re going the--”

Arthur had had enough. He turned, marched straight towards Merlin, backing him against a tree and growled. “Do you ever do as you're told, Merlin? No, really, because you’re really starting to irritate me.”

Merlin simply stared back, silent. Arthur watched as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing gently. There was a look in his eyes that Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on and they stood there, faces mere inches apart for just a moment too long.

Arthur’s grip was strong on Merlin’s shoulders and he held strong even when Merlin spoke unexpectedly.

“All I was going to say, is we’re going the wrong way.” Merlin said, not breaking eye contact.

“And I said, shut up or are your ears not working today?” Arthur snapped.

“They’re working perfectly fine, thanks.”

Arthur bit his lips in annoyance at Merlin’s nonchalant behaviour. He was the Prince of Camelot, Merlin shouldn’t be arguing back so casually, so comfortably. This was the final straw.

“Merlin, _shut up._ ”

“Make me.”

The words froze Arthur to the spot. The look in Merlin’s eyes was suddenly readable and Arthur could tell exactly what he was thinking.

“What the _fuck_ did you just say?” Arthur scolded, pressing Merlin harder against the tree, leaning all his body weight against the man. Merlin could feel the rough bark against his back and he sucked in a breath.

“I said… _Make me.”_

Arthur wasn’t sure what came over him then as he closed the gap between himself and Merlin, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Merlin moaned against Arthur’s lips and lifted his arms to hold onto the Prince’s waist.

Arthur opened his mouth, allowing Merlin to push his tongue forward and decided that Merlin’s mouth was much more enjoyable like this. He slid his hands from Merlin’s shoulders and stepped back, dragging the man down, both of them landing on their knees with a gentle thud.

“Arthur..” Merlin breathed.

“Shut up.” Was Arthur’s only reply before he was pushing Merlin back onto the soft Earth.

Merlin’s head was cushioned by damp leaves and grass as he lay down allowing Arthur’s eyes to roam over his body. Merlin tried to lift his hands but Arthur grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them to the ground.

Merlin’s breaths came in heavy as Arthur ground down his hips, brushing their erections together without a word. He rolled his hips, over and over, only thin pieces of fabric separating them and Arthur moaned as he fully hardened.

The grip Arthur had on Merlin’s wrists was tight and he was sure he was going to leave bruises but by the look on Merlin’s face, that didn’t matter. Arthur could feel Merlin’s length against his thigh and he sighed as the servant bucked up, silently begging for more.

With one hand still gripping Merlin’s wrists, Arthur lowered the other and pulled at the waistband of Merlin’s trousers. He dipped his hand inside and smiled when he felt Merlin’s long and hard cock. Merlin twitched at the touch and moaned, uncaring how loud he was. They were in the middle of the forest, who would hear them?

Arthur jerked his wrist, stroking Merlin quickly as they lay on the forest floor, legs tangled and hearts beating in sync.

Around them, the wind rustled through the trees but all Arthur could hear was Merlin’s soft moans and whimpers as he continued to move his hand. Arthur sped up when Merlin closed his eyes, sensing his oncoming release.

“Shit… Oh, gods… Arthur…” Merlin mewled as he felt his orgasm nearing. He locked eyes with the Prince as he spilled inside his trousers, coating Arthur’s hand.

Arthur pulled back and admired the look on Merlin’s face, the expression of pure pleasure. He let Merlin’s wrists go and stood up, his own erection straining in his trousers.

“How's your knee walking coming along?” Arthur asked, pulling at the ties of his breeches.

“Very good…” Merlin replied, a little breathless.

“Well, show me.”

Merlin crawled over quickly and pulled Arthur’s trousers down.

“Oh fuck..” He murmured, staring straight ahead.

“Shut up.” Arthur replied, pressing the head of his cock against Merlin’s lips.

Merlin grinned wickedly. “Make me.”

2.

**Warnings:** lewdness  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Biting/Marking+"How's your knee-walking coming along"+picture 1 of being held down  
 **Title:** Arthur Has Anger Issues (And Merlin Likes It)

Arthur hadn’t noticed a change. Sure, servants didn’t seem to scurry away from him as much anymore and, yes, the quality of his food—when Merlin didn’t _steal_ it—had greatly improved, and sometimes he caught Merlin smiling at him, not in his usual idiotic fashion, but like he was proud of him, causing this warm sensation about Arthur’s heart, but really, nothing had changed. _Arthur_ hadn’t changed, hadn’t grown more considerate and compassionate under the appraising eye and constant challenge of a _servant_ ; he’d always been that way. Then one of his closest friends, Edgar, returned from his tour of the continent.

Everything was going splendidly, it felt just like old times, until they took supper in Arthur’s solar with only Merlin serving them. For once, Merlin was behaving himself, doing a passable job acting the competent servant, and yet Edgar’s gaze kept straying Merlin’s way. Arthur couldn’t account for Edgar’s scrutiny but it made him uneasy.  
  
Edgar signaled for Merlin to once again fill his cup, studying Merlin closely as he approached. Suddenly, flashing a conspiratorial smile at Arthur, Edgar asked Merlin, “How’s your knee-walking coming along?”  
  
Both Merlin and Arthur froze as Edgar laughed lewdly.  
  
“I bet you trained him proper,” Edgar told Arthur as Merlin retreated, Edgar’s eyes following, sweeping the length of Merlin’s body consideringly. “Say, if you think you could spare him for a night, I’d love to have a go,” Edgar asked Arthur nonchalantly. “I remember the mouth that one had. I’d love to have my turn to teach it its place.”  
  
 _It_ , not _him_. Never mind that Edgar was asking Arthur to loan Merlin out like he was some sort of _procurer_ and Merlin was his whore to rent, he acted like Merlin wasn’t even a person. Faced with Edgar’s callousness, Arthur suddenly understood that he _had_ changed; he wasn’t that bullying child that Merlin had called an “ass” when they first met anymore.  
  
“Get out!” Arthur shouted, Edgar scurrying away at the sight of Arthur’s fury.  
  
Merlin dragged a resisting Arthur to his bedchamber where Arthur paced and silently raged. Making his decision, Arthur strode purposefully towards the door.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him,” Arthur declared only for Merlin to block his way.  
  
“Shouldn’t you ask me what I want before you go avenging my honour?” Merlin asked as he held onto Arthur’s hips, pushing his body against Arthur’s as he held him in place.  
  
“You give yourself too much credit, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur spat out automatically. “I’m not going to fight him for you. He insulted me, too” Arthur froze, horrified at the ease with which he dismissed Merlin. Yet Merlin seemed unconcerned as he snarked back, “If you killed everyone who insulted you, there wouldn’t be anyone left in the kingdom.”  
  
“I lied,” Arthur said resolutely, the idea that he might still be anything like Edgar feeling like a thousand beetles crawling under his skin. He needed to be different, better. “I want to make him hurt for what he said to you,” Arthur confessed, renewing his efforts to slip past a persistent Merlin and get his hands around Edgar’s throat. “I want to eviscerate him, cleave him in twain, I want to make him _beg_ for your mercy…”  
  
Arthur’s rant was cut off as demanding lips claimed his in a fierce kiss. Arthur lost himself in the press of Merlin’s hot mouth against his as he backed Arthur towards the bed.  
  
“What is this, Merlin?” Arthur asked as Merlin pushed him back onto his mattress, Merlin undressing before Arthur’s eager eyes.  
  
“He wanted to hurt me,” Merlin said darkly and Arthur reached out and slammed a fully naked Merlin down onto his bed.  
  
“I’d never let that happen,” Arthur promised.  
  
“Neither would I,” Merlin said as he flipped Arthur over and set about undressing him with wild intensity. “I only want you,” Merlin admitted as he dragged Arthur back into a sloppy kiss, the first slide of his naked body against Arthur’s own prompting Arthur to grab hold of Merlin’s firm ass and buck up into the friction before using the leverage to reverse their positions again.  
  
Arthur ran just the tips of his fingers along Merlin’s moist lip, Merlin’s tongue licking after the digits. Arthur couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch as he moved his feather-light caress down Merlin’s throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Merlin’s breath hitched. Arthur moved his tantalizingly soft touch down Merlin’s bare chest but Merlin didn’t want gentle.  
  
Flipping their positions once more, Merlin forced Arthur’s arms above his head, holding them down by the wrists as he plundered Arthur’s mouth hot and fast, thrusting his hard cock against Arthur’s as he racked his nails up Arthur’s thigh.  
  
Catching on quickly, Arthur surged up against Merlin, surprised he couldn’t break his hold before licking his way up Merlin’s neck, biting the tendon there.  
  
The bitterness of Edgar’s crass proposition still hung about them as their hands grabbed, squeezed, and clawed every inch of each other’s body. Flipping them once more, Arthur took charge of Merlin, placing love bites everywhere his mouth could reach as Merlin’s nails dug into Arthur’s flesh, urging the thrust of his body against his own to go faster, harder. But this wasn’t just about Arthur.  
  
Drawing himself onto all fours, Arthur rasped out, “Use me.”  
  
With a groan, Merlin’s sweaty head rested against Arthur’s presented ass, giving one cheek a bite before a hand slicked with precum rubbed against Arthur’s thighs. Positioning himself, Merlin plunged his thick cock between Arthur’s thighs, Arthur squeezing them as close as possible as Merlin set up a brutal rhythm. When he finally came, Merlin collapsed along Arthur’s back before rolling onto the bed.  
  
“Come on me,” Merlin slurred. “Show everyone I’m yours.”  
  
Arthur cursed as he frantically fucked his hand above a languid Merlin. Arthur came with a groan, come spilling across Merlin’s chest, neck, a few drops even landing on Merlin’s lips.  
  
Collapsing next to Merlin, Arthur whispered, “I’m yours too.”

3.

**Warnings:** marking  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Kink Links:** Biting/Marking - “Don’t stop on my account” - Photo 1  
 **Title:** dig here and find what’s left of me

Merlin finished all his chores for the night: horses were fed and watered, stew was prepared, his _lordship_ was served, and all the dishes washed. All that was left was to settle in somewhere comfy for the night, preferably close to Arthur, if he’d allow it. The chill of autumn had taken hold on their travels, and he figured they’d both need the body heat, even though Arthur would never admit it.

When he’d laid to rest and found the perfect spot to get comfortable, Arthur spoke:

“Do you trust me?” he asked, voice low and rumbling into the night air.

Merlin jumped, felt his heart lurch after he had _thought_ Arthur was already asleep.

“Of course I trust you,” Merlin replied without hesitation.

Arthur rolled toward Merlin, and he laid perfectly still as he heard the leaves rustle under him. Arthur arranged himself to carefully lean over Merlin. There was still a distance between their untouched bodies, but Arthur’s presence was tangible as he stared directly into Merlin’s eyes. This time, Merlin felt his heart lurch again, but the throb was more out of uncertainty than surprise.

In one swift movement, Merlin felt Arthur’s hand grasp both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. His wrists felt uncomfortable with leaves and bits of rocks and twigs in the earth pressing into the exposed skin; he’d wished he hadn’t kept his sleeves rolled up. When Merlin tested Arthur’s grip, he received a dark look in return.

“What are you—”

Arthur leaned more of his body weight onto his grip. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do,” Merlin said, easing up on his resistance to Arthur’s hold.

“Then trust me.”

Merlin complied. He had no idea _what_ Arthur was up to, but compliance was generally a virtue in all things to do with the Prince.

He let himself go pliant as Arthur reached up with his free hand to tug Merlin’s kerchief off his neck. Merlin froze as he watched Arthur survey his neck, looking for _what_ Merlin did not know. It wasn’t until Arthur leaned down, and lightly pressed his lips against a tendon in Merlin’s neck that he finally decided to speak again.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped. He cursed inwardly at himself; he’d meant it to sound admonishing, but instead it came out breathy like a gasp.

The gasp had the opposite effect of Merlin’s intention. Instead of calling Arthur off, he doubled down. His grasp on Merlin’s wrists tightened, and his free hand moved up to Merlin’s face to pull it to one side, exposing his throat further. He suctioned his mouth to the spot, sucking and tonguing over it causing a litany of noises to spill forth from Merlin’s lips. Gasps and moans filled the cool forest air.

At the first brush of teeth, Merlin hissed. The skin was so sensitive he wasn’t sure he could take any more of it. Merlin was sure there’d be a bright bruise there by the next day. Arthur didn’t let up, he kept his weight pushing Merlin’s wrists down to the ground, and he kept working his mouth over the same spot. Using a maddening combination of teeth, tongue, and lips, he sucked and bit relentlessly until, somewhat embarrassingly, Merlin realized he was getting aroused. His cock hadn’t quite started filling yet, but it was showing interest. Merlin internally pleaded with his body, tried to will away the burning arousal, but somehow that just made him harder.

When Arthur finally pulled away, Merlin could barely see him in the glow of the moonlight, but he looked as if he was breathing heavily and appeared quite flushed.

“What the hell was that about?” Merlin asked, as he struggled to maintain a level of dignity.

“Marking my property,” Arthur explained, as if that made any fucking sense. Or, maybe it made a bit of sense when Merlin remembered Lord Roberts, and the murderous look on Arthur’s face when he joked about taking Merlin with him and keeping him for himself. Merlin laughed, as he was meant to placate any visiting Lord. But the look that had appeared on Arthur’s face had cut him short.

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” Merlin huffed.

“I don’t plan to,” Arthur said with a grin.

Arthur used his free hand to press a thumb into the mark he sucked into Merlin’s neck. It slid briefly in the spit Arthur had left there, and Merlin hissed as Arthur applied pressure, the area already sensitive.

**

The next day when they arrived in Camelot, Merlin was greeted by Gaius with a furrowed brow.

“What in God’s name happened to your neck, Merlin?” Gaius asked.

Merlin instinctively clutched at his kerchief. He thought it had covered most of Arthur’s handiwork, but evidently not all of it.

“Better get some salve on those. Do they hurt?”

“No, it’s fine,” Merlin said, voice timid and soft as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks. “They don’t hurt.”

It was mostly true. They didn’t hurt unless Merlin absentmindedly found himself pressing a thumb into one of the reddened bruises. Which happened several times on their ride home. Quite embarrassingly, Arthur caught him doing it more than once, and a satisfied smirk spread over his face.

_Possessive bastard._

4.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Column A- Cybersex Column B- "unsolicited dick pic" Column C- Picture 4  
 **Title:** SMS

**Unknown**

ru and Morgana dating?

?

she talks to u ALL the time  
its annoying

How’d you get my number?

pretty defensive  
so u *are* dating her?

Piss off

send a pic

Is this who stole her phone?

ur a deductive genius

Morgana’s brother?

got me again well done u

The overprotective brother bit is cute  
I’ll play along  
  
Good enough for her?

huh  
def not expected

***

**Pratface**

still havent said if ur dating Morgana

Aren’t you tired of this?  
It’s been days, go away baby brother

Im older idiot

Then you’re old enough to realise  
the “protective brother” thing is outdated and misogynistic  
Morgana can take care of herself

jesus I hate baby uni students

What’s your name big bro?

ur Morgana’s bf shouldnt u know

She doesn’t talk about family  
tbh I can see why

hey

Just tell me so I have something other than “Pratface” to call you  
Unless you like it

Arthur

There, that wasn’t hard  
ftr, we aren’t dating

oh  
why

The reasons are threefold

christ here we go

Firstly, just because she’s a girl  
and I’m a guy doesn’t mean we have to date

I regret asking

It’s possible for guys and girls to be friends

why is this my life now

You messaged me Pratface

why the fuck did I tell u my name  
if ur not gonna use it

You haven’t earned it

what’s the second reason  
lets get this over with

Have you seen her?

?  
yes? she’s my sister?

She’s intimidatingly beautiful  
Scary gorgeous  
You’ve seen me  
I’m… me

I mean ur kinda hot  
for an insufferable idiot

Thanks?

don’t read anything into it  
the stupid overrides the hot  
third?

The third reason is most important

I’m dying to hear this  
its sure to be ridiculous

You ready for it?  
It isssss…………

fucking get on with it

She doesn’t have the right equipment  
to give me the dicking I require

what

I’m gay

…  
ok

***

**Pratface**

can I tell u a secret

Not sure why you want to  
Considering you think I’m an idiot  
But sure

me too

Oh  
Cool

that’s it?  
cool?  
after I tell u Im gay?

What do you want me to do, throw a parade?  
Newsflash there’s already one every year called Pride

no idea why I thought this would be a good idea  
nevermind

Wait sorry  
Congratulations I guess  
If you wanna talk about it or something I’ll listen

thanks

***

**Pratface**

never put it into words before  
Im gay  
fathers gonna murder me

You can’t live for your parents  
You have to live your own life

try telling that to dear old dad  
hes practically had my life planned since birth  
down to the # of kids I should have

You should tell him to fuck off  
Maybe he’ll respect your courage

doubtful

You should tell Morgana  
I promise she’ll be supportive  
She practically held my hand when I came out to my mum  
As much as a long-distance friend can

u think?

Absolutely

…  
Ill think about it

***

**Pratface**

You owe me a picture  
It’s only fair

oh?

Pay up

hold on  
  
well?

I’ve seen better

sure u have

Shut up

***

**Pratface**

u have a boyfriend?

No  
You?

not out to anyone but u

That’ll limit your options

was thinkin about getting grindr  
see whats out there

Tried that  
But I’m not the hookup sort  
Might work for you though  
Brace for all the unsolicited dick pics

fun  
u had sex before?

Define sex

had a cock in ur bum?

No

put ur cock in someones bum?

No

had a cock in ur mouth?

Yeah

what was it like?

idk, like having a cock in your mouth  
I was into it, we both got off  
How about you?

had a gf in sixth form  
we fucked  
didnt like it  
broke up  
ever since I just watch gay porn when I need to get off

Sounds kinda lonely when you could just go pull  
You’re in uni right?

I dont want my father to know

He won’t

u can’t be sure

You could go clubbing and find someone  
You’re hot  
Guys’ll jump at the chance to fuck you  
Your dad’ll never know

u think Im hot

Not what I said

exactly what u said

Objectively you’re hot  
Not like I think about you when I wank

omg u rly do

I DON’T

u think I’m hot and u wank to that pic I sent

I hate you

who am I to ignore my adoring public

Nobody adores you I promise  
The whole world thinks you’re a pratface  
Especially me  
You’re even saved in my mobile as Pratface

***

**Pratface**

like it?  
ru wanking rn  
bet ur  
u gonna respond  
hey  
hey  
hey  
fine be like that

***

**Pratface**

Best Doctor?

oh now u wanna talk  
after ignoring me

I’m Sorry  
I wasn’t expecting it  
I got a little weird

look its fine if ur not into me  
my ego isnt that fragile

It’s not that  
Just, you’re my friend’s brother  
Like I said, I got weird

so u are into me

I stg if you get an ego about it

no no  
Im glad

Yeah?

I might fancy u back

It’s like I’m back in primary haha

shut up

No it’s nice

?

Just admitting to fancying each other  
Been a while

the things I think about u arent primary thoughts

Yeah?  
Tell me

u rly wanna know?

Please

I think about u stuffing ur cock in my mouth  
cumming all over my face

Shit

licking it off  
u riding my cock  
bouncing up and down on it  
ur cock slapping against my belly  
wanna see how u look when u cum  
u wanking rn

Should I?  
My dick is so hard thinking about you

fuck yes wank for me  
pull ur cock while thinking about my mouth on u  
think about how good it would feel with my hand on u  
jerking u hard n fast

Fuck  
Not gonna last long  
Can I ring  
Want you to hear me come

god please

5.

**Warnings:** Mature, Dark Merlin/Emrys, Horror fic, Pining, Obsession, Anal sex, Murder (implied).  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (referenced/implied)  
 **Kink Links:** Sex work - "Where's your sense of adventure?" - Picture 5 of fingers on neck  
 **Title:** Another Addition

_Greece, 1200AD – or thereabouts._

_They have celebrated something to do with Christ again, and it's reasonably warm – so I suppose it must be spring. He was also meant to return, and they're still waiting, I hope you don't keep me as long. I tend to keep track of the centuries rather than the years, or even decades. A way of fooling myself into thinking less time has gone by since I last looked upon your face. 'It's only been six', I can tell myself. I miss off the 'hundred years' of course._

_You'd like Athens I think, the Romans copied much of its architecture and I know how you admired them. It's too loud and close and frenetic for me, but I needed to be here, I've heard rumour of a marble bust made in your image._

_It doesn't look like you – the bust – but then they never quite do. The man gave me a funny look when I didn't bother to haggle, but I've forgotten the worth of gold in these parts, and well, I don't particularly care for it anyway. When he asked me my interest in the piece, and I told him, he gave me a different look, sort of knowing and then with a little flourish and a wink handed me a card with an address on it and the name 'Adonis'. "The inspiration of your new piece Master Emrys." I was curious, perhaps the artist's muse was more like you than her work._

_The opium dens are the only place where there seems to be quiet in this place, those and the churches, and I have long since fallen out with the Christian god. Do not mistake me, I have not become weak to the milk of the poppy, but Adonis frequents the place due to the crossover of carnal pleasures sought there and I have taken to looking upon him occasionally. Delightfully, unlike my collection of paintings, and busts, and sketches he moves. He speaks too of course but in Greek and you were always horrible at it, so it spoils the effect somewhat._

_I'm a little ashamed to say I bought him in the end too. He thought me a man of the cloth at first and that made me laugh for the first time in... well I don't remember the last. He is golden haired, muscular and he has that wonderful nose of yours, even his small white teeth are a little crooked. Beautiful. His eyes are lovely but unfortunately green and tinged with hazel, no matter. They bulged when they saw my collection of you, and I think he was quite flattered, though it is so hard to tell with sex workers, they are people pleasers after all._

_Adonis offered me opium on the fourth night of his stay. When I refused, he asked, "Where is your sense of adventure?" That made me laugh again, can you imagine? All these years and he makes me laugh twice in a few days. Adventure was all our life was, wasn't it?_

_What are the rules with intimacy and sex workers? No one has explained them to me, and my age has not made me any wiser of such things. I owned this man now, he was no-ones but mine. His interest and affection seemed genuine, but can a man offer himself if he is already owned? I hope so, for when he made a second offer of himself, I accepted. He seemed surprised that I wanted his body to fit inside mine, I suppose he is used to the reverse request._

_Thank you for coming to me last night, I saw you clearly, the only point of contact through the poppy haze dream. Yes, I took it in the end. I know you knew I would. I didn't want you to look upon me in that state, with the trail of another man's desire still seeping from me in what could only be described as a den of sin, but your eyes were so radiantly blue that I could not hide my face away in shame for long. "What are you doing clotpole?" you asked. I'm sorry I gave no satisfactory reply. But then again you had none for my, "When will you return?" so that makes us even. I had forgotten 'clotpole' until you named me so with your soft warm voice and small sad smile, I thought it was dollophead? Perhaps it was both? They are funny words, when I say them my mouth makes the shape of the young man I once was. Despite appearances, he is long gone._

_When he sleeps, he looks the most like you, his jade green eyes being closed, and his Grecian vocals silenced. His Adam's apple bobs in a disconcerting way when he laughs, yours didn't do that. When I trailed my fingers over it, I found it too large for my liking. It made him stir elegantly from his slumber and I had the urge to part my body for him again. He was lovely like that, especially when he lay back with his strange eyes closed as he thrust inside me, and of course I thought of you my king._

_I do so much prefer him unconscious, movement is overrated, and he is intolerably marred by his voice. Moreover, sleep creates the uncanny appearance of you when we first met – young, with fewer burdens. That's why I will keep him you see. In formaldehyde he won't even discolour, I learned early on from my practices with taxidermy and embalming that it is the best substance for the job. It is not widely available, but that is where my magic can help me. Such a shame that the bust was not a full body statue, but no matter, no matter. I have my Adonis now. A marble plinth I think, no I will have a throne made. 'Arthur' I'll call him, like all the rest._

6.

**Warnings:** The sexy kind of tentacles  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Tentacles  
 **Kink Links:** Fertility Ritual-"Lie back and think of Camelot"-Picture 2 Skinny Dipping  
 **Title:** Protecting Camelot's Waters

Arthur makes quick work of his tunic, breeches, and smallclothes and tosses them on the sand before walking into the lake. His skin prickles from the cold, but there’s no turning back now. Once the water reaches the swell of his ass, he dives forward.

RanFreyr, the water goddess, only recently made Camelot her home. As soon as she arrived, she’d called out to Arthur in the dead of night, demanding his seed to complete the ritual and replenish the lake’s life force before Camelot’s water dried up. Her feminine voice sensually whispered to Arthur about how mighty Camelot would become under his rule. How she could help him along, if only he’d give her something in return.

After RanFreyr explained the details of the ritual, Arthur was way too intrigued to stay away. He had sworn an oath to lay down his life for his people if he had to. If all that was required of him this time was to ejaculate, he could just lie back and think of Camelot.

As Arthur approaches the center of the lake, bubbles start to break the surface. Waves ripple out around Arthur, and then there is a loud splashing sound. Arthur keeps on treading water as the water sloshes up over his head.

With a rumble, RanFreyr bursts from the water. She has a slim, bulbous inky black head that is marked with faint purple stars. Eight huge black tentacles lash out along the surface, sending a spray of water up around Arthur. She looks like an octopus, but her legs are so long that she can almost reach the sandy shore.

“Arthur Pendragon,” she whispers, her voice just as alluring as when Arthur first heard it.

“I have come as requested,” Arthur says.

“Not yet, you haven’t.” She shakes her head, and water droplets fly everywhere.

Arthur snorts a laugh, but he abruptly shuts his mouth when one long tentacle circles his wrist. Her skin feels cool and smooth as glass. There are little suckers on one side that cup Arthur’s skin. Another tentacle circles his other wrist, and gently spreads his arms so that he’s no longer supporting himself.

Arthur intakes breath sharply as two other tentacles reach under him and wrap around his ankles. He’s hoisted up out of the water and spread out parallel to the surface. Once in that position, he relaxes all of his muscles. The suckers are massaging the delicate skin at his wrists and ankles, and he sighs deeply as he stares up at the stars above Camelot.

He feels the smooth tip of a tentacle slowly curl around his neck. It doesn’t tighten, but he can feel the weight of it against his skin. And then the tip of that tentacle pokes at his lips, obviously seeking entrance into his mouth.

Arthur parts his lips, and the tip immediately pushes in and presses down on his tongue. It's smooth and tastes of cool water. It seems to grow, because his mouth quickly feels full from it.

The tip moves in and out in short strokes, and Arthur swallows around it. He licks at the tip, and all of the tentacles seem to shudder. Arthur moans, excited by the way the goddess is reacting.

He starts to suck harder, and he can feel the goddess shake a bit. All of Arthur’s blood rushes south, and the goddess pulses the tentacle against his neck. It's not enough.

The goddess seems to understand. Another tentacle circles around Arthur’s hard cock, looping around it three times over. She tugs in time with the thrusts inside his mouth, and Arthur tries to push up into her. He’s got no leverage, so the effort is futile. He groans around his mouthful, unable to speak, unable to beg.

Then he feels a wet tip circle his hole. It doesn’t feel as big as the tip that’s in his mouth, but Arthur tenses automatically. He reminds himself to relax, gasping around the tentacle for more air. The goddess takes the opportunity to push deeper into his mouth, pressing down into his throat.

Arthur is so focused on breathing and sucking that he almost misses the moment the tip pushes into his ass. It glides in easily. Arthur feels so completely encompassed with his holes filled, even though he’s floating midair. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and it’s making him achingly hard. He didn’t even know he could handle so much at once. He can’t see his dick, but he knows he must be leaking.

Then the goddess presses the tip down inside of his ass, and Arthur shudders all over. His eyes roll back and stars seem to burst overhead from the intensity of the tip’s touch. Arthur groans around his mouthful, and the tentacles all start to move. The suckers massage at his neck, ankles, and wrists. The tip grows in his mouth again, thrusting in and out of his throat. Arthur can feel drool looking from his lips as he sucks. The coils around his cock squeeze him tighter and move up and down. All of the suckers move along his dick in a crazy imitation of a hundred tongues.

Arthur’s heart hammers in his chest as he feels pleasure crest over him. He squeezes his eyes shut and comes hard, an entire body orgasm that leaves him gasping for air.

When Arthur opens his eyes again, he can still see the stars. He’s dizzy and light-headed, his body humming with pleasure still. The goddess pulls her tentacles away from his ass and mouth, and Arthur gulps in a huge breath.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. She turns his body so that he’s gently placed feet-first into the water.

The cool lake water is like a balm on Arthur’s heated skin, and he happily sinks all the way into the water.

“I hope that was enough,” Arthur says once he surfaces. But he finds that he’s talking to nothing but air. RanFreyr is gone.

7.

**Warnings:** language  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Kink Links:** Column A: Outdoor Sex, Column B: "Where's your sense of adventure?", Column C: Picture of person skinny-dipping  
 ****

When Arthur turned off the motor and heard a small gasp from the passenger seat, he knew the reason couldn’t be good, and all the happiness in him began to dwindle away like the last vestiges of rain in a drought-ridden desert.

He warily glanced over towards his friends, who were in the lake, enjoying each other’s company, _intimately_ , and sighed before looking back at Merlin, who seemed uncomfortable as he watched the tantalizing scene before him. Seeing strangers skinny-dipping and fucking each other in the water had to be a disquieting sight.

Damn it. Arthur wanted to die. He’d really done it this time, hadn’t he? For the past two months he had become smitten with his flatmate and had been gathering the courage to ask him out. This had been his opportunity. Only he’d fucked it up before the date even began.

“They told me we would be eating by the lake, Merlin, that the water was too cold to get in.” Arthur felt ill. “We can leave. I’ll tell them I don’t feel well.” Arthur’s spirits plummeted. He had been so looking forward to today, where he and Merlin could get to know one another better outside of the pressures of uni. He was so sure he had planned everything perfectly to ask Merlin out for real. This had been his chance. Who the hell had changed the plans? Arthur would find out and thank them personally for royally fucking his day up. “I’ll just go tell them now.” Arthur unlocked his door.

“Where's your sense of adventure, Pendragon? If you’re game, I’m game. This isn’t what I planned to do today, but as I agreed to this ridiculous plan to be your fake boyfriend to impress your friends, I think we need to play our part. There are worse ways to spend our day, yeah?”

“Erm, yeah, I guess, but you’re really okay with us getting in the water and erm…” Arthur didn’t know what to say next that wouldn’t scare Merlin off, but he couldn’t deny that his cock liked the idea of doing more very much. However, he hardly thought Merlin would feel the same.

Merlin, his _not boyfriend_ , liked to have fun and was learning to let loose and not be so reserved, but there was no denying that he was an introvert. This current scenario couldn’t be anything Merlin wanted to be a part of.

“Kissing? Is that what you are trying to say, Arthur? Pardon, but isn’t that why you asked me here in the first place? Because you wanted to ask me out?” Merlin rolled his eyes and whispered something beneath his breath that Arthur couldn’t understand. “Don’t look so shocked, loverboy. I wasn’t born yesterday!”

Arthur’s initial response was merely a nod, but he couldn’t remain silent. “I guess I need to up my covert game.”

“Oh no, you most certainly do not need to up your covert game. I like that you wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

Arthur blushed, but before he could respond, he heard a commotion behind him and turned to see his friends looking their way, making lewd comments.

“I think your friends want to meet me,” Merlin said cheekily as he got out of the car, made his way around to where Arthur was now standing, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the lake. “We can unpack the food later. I’m ready for a swim,” he said, winking.

Arthur had learned long ago not to question the good things in his life, so he allowed Merlin to drag him along and was soon splashing his way into the lake, waving to his friends as Merlin continued to pull him along.

“Oh, Pendragon landed himself a real looker, I see,” called out his friend Leon, and “Hey, hey, Arty, who is this dashing young man who has you running after him? Never thought I’d see the day,” Elyan yelled out, laughter in his voice. Arthur gave them the two-finger-salute and continued to follow Merlin.

Arthur soon found himself treading water, mere inches from Merlin, who had just come up for air after going under. The rivulets running down his face, the slicked back hair, and the huge grin on his face stopped Arthur in his tracks. Gods, what had he done to deserve this opportunity?

“Well, we are here, _Arty_ , so what are you waiting for? The others are enjoying themselves, so I think we should as well.” And with no warning, Merlin’s lips crashed into Arthur’s.

To say Arthur was wrong-footed would be an understatement, but he quickly got hold of himself and decided to go with it. He took control and decided to push his luck. He was certain that if Merlin wasn’t ready for more he’d let his wishes be known. Arthur hooked a leg around Merlin and brought their bodies flush against one another and felt Merlin’s erection. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to tread water, kiss, and grind cocks together, but damn it, Arthur would do his best!

Several minutes later Merlin groaned into Arthur’s mouth, which spurred Arthur on. “I want to feel you, Merlin. Take off your swimsuit.” Arthur held on to Merlin and was rewarded when Merlin lifted his swimsuit out of the water. “My turn,” and soon he lifted his own swimsuit out of the water and immediately ground his body into Merlin’s, letting out a satisfied sigh when his cock came into contact with Merlin’s. It felt so very good.

“Can’t believe you waited until today for this, Arthur. Don’t tell me you couldn’t tell I was head over heels for you.”

As it was, Arthur hadn’t known. He was oblivious according to many of his friends, but he would never admit such to Merlin. “Just waiting for the perfect moment,” he said instead as he concentrated on making Merlin come.

“And to think you almost missed this, clotpole,” Merlin added with a groan as he came with a moan.

8.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Kink Links:** Biting/Marking-"Don't stop on my account."-Picture #1  
 **Title:** None yet

“Gentlemen, I believe we have a spy amongst our ranks.”

The council table was more than half empty, only Arthur’s inner circle, his most trusted knights, were invited to discuss crucial war strategy.

“The Druids were informed in advance of our movements on the eastern border. They had enough time to set up an impregnable barrier! There’s no other explanation.” Leon slammed his fist down on the table in frustration.

Arthur’s eyes were tightly closed and his forehead was creased right between his brows. Leon eyed him worriedly, perhaps the stress of this long, drawn-out war was finally getting to him. Arthur had never wanted this war, it had been started by Uther and when the former king had passed, Arthur had been left to deal with the fallout.

“Sire, I believe we need to take immediate action to deal with this potential security breach—”

Arthur moaned, low and breathy, his head slamming back against the ornate chair.

The whole table froze, staring wide-eyed at their King in shock.

In the resulting pin-drop silence, the King’s new manservant, Merlin, emerged from under the table. His curly, inky waves tousled and messed, jewel-bright blue eyes glowing with satisfaction.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Gwaine breathed.

Merlin picked up the wine pitcher and demurely bowed his head, “I shall go retrieve more wine from the kitchens, Sire.”

As he left, he looked directly at Leon, licked his swollen lips, and smirked.

* * *

“Arthur!” Leon yelled, bursting through the door to the King’s chambers.

Only to gawk open-mouthed at the sight in front of him.

“Ah— Sire, you’re—mmmhmm—so deep,” Merlin’s voice was wrecked, breathy and fucked-out.

In the glow of moonlight Merlin looked ethereal and otherworldly, a fey creature bent on seducing and ruining their King. The image was not far from the truth.

Arthur trapped Merlin’s arms above his head, hips pistoning forward, hard, relentless, and then pulling out painfully slow, wrenching sobbing gasps from his lover.

“S-Sire,” Leon spluttered, and Arthur finally looked up to meet Leon’s wide-eyed gaze. The King sighed heavily and Merlin sighed as well, mouth a sad little moue of disappointment as Arthur pulled out.

Leon averted his eyes and tried not the flinch at the dirty squelch that resulted.

“What was so important that it couldn’t wait until morning, Sir Leon?” Arthur growled, pulling his breeches up over his hips.

Leon shifted his gaze cagily to Merlin who had padded over to Arthur’s desk to light a candle, now barely covered in Arthur’s red shirt.

“Out with it,” Arthur barked, in the gruff tone that brokered no argument.

“Do you know the name of the youngest prince of the Druid kingdom?” Leon hissed, his outrage returning, sidling close to Arthur and pitching his voice low. “It’s Merlin!”

Arthur stared at him blankly.

“He didn’t even bother to change his name! Merlin is a Druid prince! He is here to spy on us! He’s the enemy!”

Arthur rolled his eyes with a look on his face that read ‘is this really why you disturbed me?’

Leon gestured wildly at Merlin who was now shamelessly shuffling through the confidential battlemaps and supply-chain documents on Arthur’s desk.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin but instead of reproach and alarm, his gaze was gentle and warm.

Leon bit his lip to hold back a scream.

* * *

Leon was in a remarkably chipper mood, there were rumours swirling around the castle that the King had been seen dragging his manservant, kicking and screaming, down into the dungeons.

“Arthur, I’m so glad you finally came to your senses—”

Leon turned the corner and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Merlin was naked, chained to the ceiling by his wrists, writhing helplessly as Arthur licked and bit at one rosy nipple. Merlin’s chest and neck were littered with bite marks and bruises and his stomach and cock were smeared with his own spend.

“Oh no _please_ , don’t stop on my account,” Leon muttered bitterly as Arthur trailed his fingers through the mess on Merlin’s abdomen.

“Did you need something Leon?” Arthur asked distractedly, two fingers now messaging the rim of Merlin’s puffy clench.

“I need you to understand that you are—Fucking. The. ENEMY!” Leon roared, his voice echoing off the stone walls along with Merlin’s filthy moan as Arthur shoved two fingers deep inside of him.

“Can we talk about this later? I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Arthur didn’t spare Leon a single glance, eyes fixated on his fingers twisting and thrusting in and out of Merlin’s greedy hole.

Leon threw his hands up in the air in frustration and stomped away.

* * *

When Merlin left in the middle of the night, stealing Hengroen and leaving behind no trace of his presence, Leon felt endless relief.

But there was something achingly fragile about his King, the strength and purpose he wore like armour crumbling under this unexpected blow.

“The Druid Kingdom has accepted our invitation for a peace parlay,” Leon relayed hesitantly, watching Arthur nod absently.

“Good,” Arthur said quietly.

Leon felt a twinge of guilt.

* * *

“May I present, heir to the throne, Prince William,” Queen Hunith smiled as her older son bowed. “And my youngest, Prince Merlin.”

Merlin stepped out from behind the Queen, looking resplendent in blue and silver, a circlet made of delicate silver leaves perched on his dark head.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed in awe.

“No _fucking_ way,” Gwaine whisper-screamed, loud enough for Percival to slap a gauntleted hand over his mouth.

Leon felt the blood rushing in his ears, so loud that he missed over half of Queen Hunith’s words.

“...Propose a marriage to unite our Kingdoms to bring peace and unity to our lands,” Queen Hunnith finished.

Maybe it was the beatific glow of Merlin’s smile or the besotted glaze in Arthur’s eyes, but something told Leon that he there would be no peace and harmony for him.


	2. Chapter 2

9.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Kink Links:** Shower sex/Outdoor sex - "Need a little help with that?" - Image 1 of restraining /Image 5 of throat touching

Despite the overcast sky, he was grateful for the blistering heat. The air was thick with the potent aroma of earth, and as he walked barefoot across the sanded wood beneath him, he found himself coming to terms with an impasse.

A whole year without saying so much as a bad word out of place, a year of being tormented and penalised for his magic and his intellect. Today, he had had enough.

A shudder rippled down through his spine as the breeze changed direction, the cool air meeting his wet skin. After pouring himself a small palmful of shampoo, his hands found his hair where he tugged in disbelief at his own actions. He had never let his anger get so out of hand. He hissed as the breeze changed course again.

"Need a little help with that?"

Merlin’s whole body jolted, but he didn't look.

"Surely the first time was proof enough that I don't want you anywhere near me, Pendragon. Don't make me do it again," Merlin spoke, surprised at the fury in his own voice.

"Hear me out," Arthur said, a sincere tone to his voice. "Perhaps I was too hard on you. But Merlin, come on, this whole year you've been hostile. I've tried to joke with you, to talk to you and to be kind to you. It was like I didn't exist!"

Merlin clenched his eyes shut while a fresh wave of denial weighed down his muscles.

"So I am sorry, truly, that the only way you'd even react to my presence is if I was insulting you. But you have to admit, Merlin, you don't help yourself. Won't you look at me?"

Arthur took Merlin’s arm and spun him, causing his feet to rub too hard across the decking and his lower back muscles to flinch under the stream of the shower. His eyes remained shut.

"Look at me?"

Merlin obliged and gasped. He saw in Arthur's expression a reflection of his own emotion. Grief, anger, guilt.

"What do I have to do to get you to notice me?" Arthur asked, emotion heavy in his words. "What did I do for you to hate me from the start?"

"Hate you?" Merlin asked, incredulous. He tried to avoid the sight of Arthur before him, wearing nothing but a close-fitting pair of black boxer shorts, though it was no easy feat looking into his eyes. "I didn't hate you, Arthur," Merlin sighed. "But why would you ever want to speak to me? You with your rich family and obnoxious friends who laugh at me behind my back? How could I ever think it was anything more than just a big joke? It was easier to just ignore it all,"

He looked away now, his face heating up with the uprising of long-oppressed emotions. He waited, eyes pressed shut, for a reply- only to be shocked by the gentle feeling of a finger at his throat, the feel of warm breath on his face.

"Merlin, don't you see? I'm the joke here," Merlin felt the finger trace a line down his throat, his chest, his stomach; stopping just above his navel. His mind swam with what ifs and he gulped back any noise that threatened to leave his throat.

"Look at me, Merlin," the words touched his ear with the gentle breeze and his skin reacted traitorously as he tried to control his thoughts. Perhaps he'd have been able to if his eyes remained closed.

But they didn't.

The eye contact brought with it a raging fire in the pit of his stomach, and seeing the look of want in the reflection of Arthur's eyes, he could hold back no more.

Their faces clashed together, their lips meeting messily in open mouthed kisses. Arthur gasped as the cold water hit his body, gripping Merlin’s waist in his strong hands. Merlin, frightened that his hands might roam elsewhere, locked his own behind Arthur's neck.

But then as he made to pull away, Arthur began to place warm kisses on Merlin’s skin, continuously kissing down and down. Arthur stopped when he met the waistband of Merlin's soaked boxer shorts which left nothing to the imagination.

Arthur glanced up at him with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. "Apparently we have more in common than I thought," Arthur said, seemingly more to himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed the material where it lay over the tip of Merlin’s dick.

His hands fumbled in search for the wooden railing as he tried to stay on his feet. The burning wave of pleasure that shot up his spine was teased by the ice water spraying over his body, but before he could think too much about it, his boxer shorts were around his ankles and Arthur was stood in front of him once more. He grabbed Merlin's cock and, much to Merlin’s surprise, gripped his own in the same hand. They thrusted together, Arthur's hands faltering with the wet of their skin. They rubbed, moaned together, and whenever they were coherent enough in mind, one of them would kiss the other.

Just as Merlin began to feel a growing flame in his stomach, Arthur sped up his actions and came with a loud shout that travelled through the trees surrounding them. He kept his pace, allowing Merlin to release his spend with an overwhelming burst of pleasure.

Before he even had time to finish coming, Arthur pushed him back, pushing Merlin’s hands above his head and holding them against the shower post.

"Merlin?" he asked, kissing Merlin's cheeks and neck.

"Arthur?" Merlin teased.

Arthur grinned. "Let's pretend to hate each other so we get kicked out of the camp groups more often, yeah?"

Merlin wondered for a moment where his friends were camping out, and what Dr Kilgharrah would say if he knew what had happened, but the thought disappeared as Arthur's lips met his own once more, just as the rain began to fall.

10.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** fertility ritual - "Don't stop on my account" - mask

Arthur’s blood was beating heavily in his veins, fuelled by the strong wine and the driving drums. The night air was warm on his naked, sweat drenched torso. The golden mask of the Sun God he was wearing made him feel free, not a Prince tonight, just another man celebrating the summer’s annual fertility rites before harvest.

The court wasn’t officially partaking, but Arthur knew that like him a lot of them snuck out into the night in simple clothing and colourful masks to join in the festivities.

On every hill top, men and women were dancing around bonfires, holding hands, moving to the primitive beat of the goatskin drums and the shrill whistles of the flutes. Children with flowers in their hair ran around everywhere, playing catch amidst the adults. It was complete and utter chaos, and Arthur loved every second of it.

Someone grabbed him by the hand, pulling him with them into a throng of people and Arthur threw his head back and laughed. He found himself in a chain of dancers, led by a man adorned with antlers and a deer mask. They more stumbled than danced as their leader guided them in spirals around the biggest bonfire, and Arthur tripped along with them, his usually graceful feet catching on stones and tufts of grass.

People around him started chanting and hooting, some threw their heads back, howling or making other animalistic noises. Across the fire, crowing excitedly like the rest of them, a dark-haired boy in short sheepskin trousers hanging low on his skinny hips caught his eye, his generous mouth pulled into a wide smile.

Arthur felt a pang of attraction, and he couldn't look away, his eyes again and again drawn to the skinny, tall figure. His white skin was bathed in the orange-golden glow of the fire, making him look ethereal, unearthly. His mask was simple, brown, coarse leather with two slits for his eyes. He wore a flower crown, like a maiden. His bare feet were scratched up to his bony knees by brambles, but he didn't seem aware of it, caught in the magic of the dance, like Arthur.

The beat of the drums accelerated and the speed of the dancers picked up, too, the man at the front leading them so fast that the chain dissolved in places. More and more dancers broke away in twos or threes, shrieking with laughter as they made for the woods like a pack of roused deer.

Someone snatched Arthur’s hand and he startled, finding the dark-haired boy smirking at him, a wicked, wide grin that made Arthur’s stomach flutter.  
The boy’s hand was warm where it lay in Arthur's, his eyes sparkling in the firelight with brash intent. Arthur felt enchanted – by the night and by the boy, who seemed to be somewhat otherworldly. Maybe he just came out on nights like this, nights full of magic and ancient rites.

The boy pulled and together they broke into the forest like the rest of the dancers, the boy leading them stumbling through underwood and over roots.

He stopped abruptly and Arthur tumbled into him, their bodies colliding. Both their breaths came fast. Arthur placed one hand on the boy’s heaving chest, touching soft hair and a nipple, which tightened at the brush of his fingers. The boy sucked in a soft breath, his soft, wet mouth falling open, blue eyes staring at Arthur from behind the mask. Arthur crowded forward, and they half-stumbled, half-sank down onto the soft moss.

*-*

The boy tasted like sweat and arousal, smelled like earth and fire. He shuddered beneath Arthur and bucked like a wild thing, body all hard edges and bone as they rutted against each other, their breeches half-way undone, the drum from the bonfires distant and drowned out by their gasping breaths.

Arthur looked down and found the boy’s eyes and held them, their movement becoming frantic. Their bodies were slick where skin met skin, sweat easing their movement where their cocks slipped together. Arthur bit down on the boy’s full bottom lip, hissing when he suddenly stilled, body tight as a bowstring. With a groan, the boy shook apart beneath Arthur, the wet warmth spreading messily on his belly causing Arthur to follow suit.

Their unsteady breathing raced each other until the boy moved, pushing Arthur off and to the ground. Arthur fell on his back, still panting, hissing at the soft, sloppy touch of lips to his lower stomach. When he looked down, the boy was kneeling between his spread legs, glancing up at him with heat in his eyes, licking come from his lips.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Arthur groaned, reaching down to twine his fingers into the boy's hair, pushing him down towards his groin. His thumb caught on a coarse thread, and the leather mask on his face slipped, and suddenly Arthur knew who the mysterious boy was. And then he realised, he had known all along who it was: his newly appointed manservant, the boy who was always sassily talking back and who antagonised him whenever possible.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed, his fingers carding through Merlin's curly hair in a soft caress.

Merlin flinched, his eyes wide as he stared at Arthur from under his slipped mask. “Shit,” he cursed hoarsely, “you want me to stop?”

“I’d rather you go back to what you were about to do,” Arthur murmured, reaching down and trailing a finger across Merlin’s plump lips.

Merlin groaned and held Arthur’s half-lidded gaze. “Only if you repay the favour, _my Lord_ ,” he said challengingly, seemingly having found his composure again, voice full of that aggravating touch of insubordination that Arthur was slowly learning to appreciate.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur pushed him downwards. “Deal. Now get about it, Mer _lin_.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” Merlin grinned, but the title still sounded insincere on his lips.

In hindsight, Arthur decided to forgive his transgression. Merlin’s sassy mouth felt too good.

11.

**Warnings:** Infertility mentioned  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Gwen/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Fertility Ritual-"Lie back and think of Camelot"-5  
 **Title:** (optional)

"You could lie back and think of Camelot."

“Gwen!”

To think this had all started with a favor asked and Arthur's smirk. He hadn't expected Gwen to ask him too.

And this was something quite…

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen sighed softly, her head thrown back to brace against the pillow, her elegant neck calling him.

"Well done," Arthur murmured hotly against his ear, the kissing at his neck being paused for a moment due to the verbal encouragement.

"Gwen, are you-" he gasped, the pleasure so good he was ready to sob with it.

"Harder," Gwen insisted as she wrapped her slim legs behind his thighs, tugging. He let go of her hips and fell forward with Arthur's encouraging hand pushing him down and over her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him as he burrowed his face against her throat, the soft pillowing of her breasts too different and too tempting to ignore as he curled his arms around her back. He came not too long after, rolling off her and to her side to avoid squashing her.

Arthur quickly took his place and Gwen was soon crying out, thrashing in pleasure, hand gripping Merlin's forearm fiercely as if to keep him engaged. It sounded like it would never end, and Merlin had first hand experience at the feeling, but like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen said as she watched them both dress and get ready to leave her chambers. She stopped them at the door, pressing kiss after kiss to Merlin's mouth, easing him out of his shyness with each swipe of her tongue before kissing Arthur goodbye as well.

"Yeah," he said softly, having to make an effort to meet her smiling eyes.

"Come on," Arthur insisted, a hand heavy across his back as they left the chambers for another one, locking themselves behind Arthur's door.

Merlin trotted obediently after him, too satisfied to complain about being ordered about by his lover.

"I can't thank you enough, Merlin. When we realized I couldn't provide any heirs, we could think of no one but you to father the next king of Camelot." He threw himself lazily across his bed, sprawling out onto his back.

Merlin bit his lip nervously, "but I'm not a nobleman. My magic-"

Arthur laughed dismissively, "I'm the King, Merlin. I decide who fathers my heir. And for the future king or queen of Camelot to have magic and have the added ability to control dragons?"

Merlin sat on the edge of the large familiar bed. "Isn't it unfair to Gwen? She's the one who will be giving birth."

Arthur sat up beside him and Merlin turned to meet his eyes. "I know Gwen spoke to you. She wants to be a mother and I've wanted to honor you as my lover. I can't take two spouses though I love you both equally. Therefore, I've not only made you my Court Sorcerer and will now ensure your lineage, but I've tied you to mine forever in this life as we will be in the next one."

Merlin nodded hesitantly and Arthur gave a patient sigh before leaning over and taking Merlin's mouth in a kiss. It would be a while yet before they really knew, but they could savor the tender moments with each other knowing now that soon they would be fathers and Gwen would make the most amazing mother.

Arthur was already pushing back Merlin's jacket, not wanting to wrestle with it later and Merlin laughed at his eagerness.

"D'you really want to go again?" Merlin asked skeptical after having just watched Arthur bring Gwen to pleasure again and again.

"I live to serve," Arthur hummed seductively against his jaw as he pressed small biting kisses every few seconds. "And I obviously need to teach you how to fuck."

Merlin huffed in exasperation. "That was my first time! It's not my fault you're the one who gets to fuck me."

Arthur borrowed lower, leaning more of his weight against Merlin and bit his neck, "You're mine to fuck and I'll only ever share you with my wife.

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that we just started a dragonlord fertility ritual."

"Yes."

"So we'll probably have to do this again and er- well, I'll probably have to use magic."

"Probably?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking, just, a little more closer to nature than within the castle," he let Arthur draw his shirt over his head and push him onto his back.

"You want to tumble my wife, your Queen, into a haystack?"

"Not a haystack exactly. Just… in nature. If we do this right you and Gwen will have your heir and we might be able to encourage more dragon eggs."

Arthur sat back and sighed before reaching over Merlin to run his fingers over his brow and down his face. His fingers stopped at his throat, caressing the sensitive skin there and relishing Merlin's lack of worry and complete trust. He leaned over and kissed there next in appreciation as he pulled away Merlin's trousers, straddling his way onto Merlin.

"Why don't you show me what will take place in this ritual."

Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes, a hand each on Arthur's thighs, kneading. "First we would have to bathe."

Arthur nodded for him to continue, pulling his shirt off over his own head.

Then I would give pleasure with my mouth," his clever fingers began untying Arthur's laces next.

"Not with your cock?"

"Not yet. Not until we completed all the steps first."

Arthur smirked, wiggling atop Merlin just to hear him whimper. "And then?"

"Then I would create a ring of fire-"

"What?! You cannot tell me your parents did this."

"Shut up!" Merlin shouted as Arthur laughed. "No, you idiot. It's winter! It's cold!"

"Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean to mock."

"Yeah, well. You're still an ass."

12.

**Warnings:** non-con kissing  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Outdoor Sex-“Unsolicited dick pic”-picture #5  
 **Title:** You Would Kill For This, Just a Little Bit

Arthur Pendragon was easily the most popular person at high school. Rich, handsome, and charming, everyone seemed to either want him or want to be him. He could pretty much have his pick of any girl or guy he wanted. Unfortunately for him, the only one he truly wanted was Merlin. The one person that couldn’t stand him.

Merlin was incredibly handsome but appeared to only try to cover up that fact with grungy old band tees and dark eyeliner. The only redeeming quality of his emo style was his tight fitting jeans that accentuated his perfect arse, that was until he came to school one day with a lip piercing.

The small silver ring adorned the left side of his perfect bottom lip and no one seemed to notice it besides Arthur. Honestly, Arthur wasn’t even attracted to Merlin before the lip ring. He knew Merlin was his type but he also knew Merlin loathed him, so he generally tried to avoid the dark haired beauty. Once he had seen that piercing though, he was completely fucked.

Arthur went to bed every night imagining kissing and licking those perfect lips, and woke up hard every morning after dreaming of fucking them. This went on for a month before he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. He had nothing to lose.

Merlin and Arthur both had gym as their last class of the day, and Arthur knew Merlin was always the last to leave. He waited until everyone else had left and cornered Merlin right outside the back exit of the locker room.

“Uh, can I help you?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Arthur answered confidently.

After a moment of awkward silence Merlin cleared his throat. “With what, exactly?”

“Oh, uh, well I...” Arthur stumbled with his words for a minute before taking a deep breath and stepping forward to kiss Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s shirt and kissed back for a second, then suddenly shoved him away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, I just thought-“

“You just thought what? You can’t just assume everyone wants to fuck you, Arthur.” Merlin scowled at him.

“Really?” Arthur smirked, taking another step forward. “What’s this about then?” He asked as he reached out and cupped Merlin’s cock through his jeans. He was rock hard.

“ _Fuck_ ” Merlin’s body pressed into Arthur’s touch before his eyes widened and he swallowed loudly.

“That’s not- I mean, I don’t- _oh bugger_ ” Merlin moaned as Arthur began squeezing his erection. He looked as if he might hit Arthur, but instead he shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard.

Arthur gasped and rolled his hips, feeling Merlin’s cock press against his own hardness. He slid his tongue along Merlin’s and groped his arse.

They stood there for ages, kissing and touching each other, getting more and more desperate. When Merlin finally broke away for a breath, Arthur took the opportunity to bite his lip ring and tug on it gently. Merlin moaned at the feeling, slowly pulling back further until Arthur released it. He gave Arthur a cat like smile before dropping to his knees.

Arthur groaned at the sight and tried not to cum immediately at the realization that his deepest fantasy was coming true. He reached down and ran his thumb across Merlin’s lip and the ring as Merlin quickly undid his fly. His breath hitched when Merlin pulled out his cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Maybe next time just try sending an unsolicited dick pic” Merlin laughed, looking up at him and winking as he flicked his tongue out to catch a bead of precome.

Arthur closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure, overwhelmed by the feeling of hot lips finally stretching over the head of his cock. The metal catching along the underside felt more incredible than he ever could’ve imagined.

Merlin swallowed around Arthur’s cock, taking it all the way to the base then letting it slowly slide back out. He repeated the motion a few times before stilling and placing Arthur’s hands in his hair. He looked up and gave a slight nod, silently giving Arthur permission to fuck his mouth.

Arthur let out a low growl and thrust his cock deep into Merlin’s throat. He pulled Merlin back by his hair, letting his cock slip out to the very tip, then slamming back in.

The pace he set was slow but brutal and Merlin whined in ecstasy. He quickly reached into his own pants and began stripping his cock, loving the feeling of being used. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm coming. His eyes rolled back and he let out a muffled cry as he came all over his hand.

Arthur followed almost immediately, spilling his seed down Merlin’s throat. He pulled out at the last second and let the last few drops fall on Merlin’s lips and chin. Merlin swallowed it all down greedily but was stopped before he could wipe his face. Arthur leaned down for a sloppy kiss, licking away the cum and sucking on Merlin’s piercing. They were both left gasping for air when he finished.

Arthur sighed as his legs gave out and he slumped down beside Merlin, pulling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head. Merlin smiled at the sweet gesture and reached up to trace Arthur’s Adam’s apple with his fingertips.

“So I take it you like my lip ring?”

Arthur nodded shyly into his hair.

“Wait ‘til you see my other piercing.”

13.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** Arthur Likes Adventure  
Teasing, Shut Up/Make Me (actually multiple), the let your fingers do the walking picture

Merlin spoke snidely imitating Arthur’s posh voice, “Where’s your sense of adventure? I’ll tell you where my sense of adventure is, stuck in a cave with a massive prat.” He continued to grumble under his breath.

Arthur sat on a rock watching Merlin stomp about before he realized he was collecting wood. “Need a little help with that?”

“I wouldn’t want your highness to strain himself.” Merlin dropped the wood he had found.

Arthur got down on his knees and began pulling some rocks into a circle. “I’m sorry, ok.”

Merlin stood up, “It’s not ok. You always do this.”

Arthur looked up at him, “Do what?”

“Drag us into these situations.” Merlin said emphatically.

“Oh come on,” Arthur said dismissively as he continued to work.  
“The “special beach.” where we had to be rescued by the coastguard.” Merlin began pacing. “That hike into the Scottish highlands. You said you knew where we were going. They had to use dogs to find us.” He stopped and stared at Arthur intently. “Oh, and let’s not forget that drive to the middle of nowhere Wales where we ran out of gas because you didn’t realize there would be no gas stations.”

Arthur stood up and spoke with a hard edge, “Alright, that’s enough.”

Merlin stepped toward him, “The worst part is I keep following you.”

“Shut up Merlin.”

Merlin glared at him for some period of time. “Make me.”

Arthur stared for a moment before he grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed his lips against the surprised man and kissed him, hard.

Merlin returned his kiss with equal fervor, licking and biting, until he had to pull away to breath. They stared at each other just long enough to catch their breath before diving back in. Arthur moaned as he sucked at Merlin’s bottom lip pulling the most delicious noise out of him. He pulled back just enough to say, “off.” He then had to duck Merlin’s pointy elbows as he pulled off his sweater and henley.

It was cold in the cave causing Merlin’s nipples to pebble but he didn’t notice as Arthur bit and sucked at his neck, across his collarbones and down his chest leaving marks. Breathy moans encouraged him as he ran his tongue down Merlin’s stomach to circle around his navel. His hands deftly undid Merlin’s trousers and pulled them down along with his pants.

Arthur maneuvered Merlin against a cave wall as he rubbed the tip of his cock around his lips before licking from root to head. He let his lips slide over the head, suckling lightly as Merlin made a long, low sound.

Merlin looked down, meeting Arthur’s eyes. He was beautiful with his eyes blown wide, his cheeks flushed and Merlin’s cock stretching his pouty mouth. Merlin put one hand in Arthur’s hair. With the other he let his fingers very lightly walk down Arthur’s face, down his neck, across his shoulder enjoying the little shivers he could see.

Merlin gasped as Arthur pulled the whole of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard. “Fuuucck Aahhhrrttthur.” Arthur grabbed his hips and pulled them forward. Merlin began thrusting earnest unable to hold back. Arthur began to swallow and clenched his throat. Merlin’s loud, high pitched, “AAaaahhh” was the only warning he had before Merlin was coming down his throat.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s face and wiped the tears away and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him, slipped his tongue into his mouth to taste himself. The sound of rocks moving startled them.

At the very top of the opening of the cave had appeared a small hole followed by a man’s voice, “Hello? Are you there?”

Arthur moved toward the opening. He yelled, “Yes, We are here. No one’s hurt, just trapped.”

“We have a small team moving the rocks. It might take a couple of hours. Will you be ok?” the man asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin who was trying to sort his clothes. The sight of him with his trousers and pants tangled around his knees sent a throb through his clothed cock.

Arthur moved back to Merlin to help him. Merlin grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again, “I heard we have some time. I showed you mine, now you show me yours.”

14.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Sex Work – « Lie back and think of Camelot » - Image : Masked lady  
 **Title:** Fuck Royalty

Merlin shifted in his seat, looking around. He couldn’t believe he was there when just a few hours earlier he had finished his striptease show at Albion Club.

Merlin had been working as a stripteaser and rent boy there for three years. But never had he been called for a private service and even less in the palace!

A guy had come to the club the night before. He had asked if Merlin could do a private show for a very special client. Merlin had hesitated. Private clients were often creepy. But when the guy had mentioned the salary, Merlin had accepted.

And that’s how Merlin found himself waiting in the Royal Palace.

A guy came out from the door finally.

“Mr. Emrys? I’m Leon Lancastre. Please, follow me.”

Merlin inside a large office. Leon sat at the desk and invited Merlin to si in front of him.

“So, Mr. Emrys, you must understand that you are here on a very special call. The client you are going to meet is not any of your other clients. And that is why I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Ok.” Merlin nodded.

“Signing this document means that everything you’ll see here, everything you’ll hear, everything you’ll do must remain secret. You can’t talk about it to anybody and if any details were to become public, you’ll be sued. Is that clear?”

Merlin nodded again. He was more and more curious about his client but he had no problem with the agreement. After all, secrecy was part of his job.

Leon handed him two sheets of paper then.

“I’ll let you read this, then.”

Merlin read them. There was no mention of his client’s identity. Merlin guessed he was probably a Lord of some sort or a counselor… Could it be that Leon himself? He signed the documents and gave it back to Leon.

“Perfect. If you’d follow me.”

Leon led him to an antechamber.

“You can get yourself ready here. Your client is awaiting you behind that door.”

Merlin nodded and Leon left.

Merlin looked around. The decor was overwhelming by its luxury but Merlin tried to stay focused on why he was here.

A few minutes later, he was finally ready. He just had to put the final touch: the black lace mask covering his eyes. With the mask firmly attached, he went to the gilded door Leon had shown him. He knocked on the gold-covered wood.

“Come in.”

And Merlin came in.

The king himself was laying on a large bed wearing a silk robe. Merlin stopped in his track for just a second to get over his shock. Then, his professionalism took over. King or not, this was a man and Merlin was there to pleasure him.

Merlin went to the foot of the bed and started to move languorously. Slowly, he went on with his usual show, getting rid of his clothes with sensual movements and burning gazes.

The King didn’t really react at first but soon Merlin could see the bulge under the silk.

As he reached the end of his striptease, Merlin kneeled on the bed and straddled the King’s legs.

“What can I do for you now, Your Highness?” he asked with a predatory smile.

“For the moment being, call me Arthur.”

“As you wish. So, what can I do to pleasure you?”

For the first time since Merlin had entered the room, an emotion appeared on the King’s face. Something like awkwardness.

“Would you… hum… “

The King mumbled something that Merlin didn’t hear.

Merlin gently put his hand on the King’s torso, touching his skin under the robe.

“Tell me. You don’t need to be embarrassed with me... “

“Would you… take me?”

“It will be my pleasure,” Merlin answered with his more blinding smile.

Merlin started by removing the robe and was pleased to discover only bare skin under it. He could feel some tension emanating from the King so he decided to help him relax first. And nothing was more efficient than some kisses and caresses laid on all his body.

Merlin didn’t try to kiss the King on the lips. He never did it with any of his clients but he decided to give him a little bonus and let his mouth wander on the King’s shaft. It earned him some moans at last. The King was so controlled, Merlin wanted nothing else than to see him come apart.

“Lie back and think of Camelot,” Merlin joked but Arthur didn’t even react.

So he decided to go on with his ministrations. He let his index find the King’s entrance. He had finally relaxed and Merlin was able to open him slowly. But his reactions were still kept in check.

Merlin didn’t get more than some moans until he finally penetrated the tight hole. Then, it was like something snapped on the King’s side. As Merlin moved rhythmically, the King’s body was shivering, his hands were gripping the sheets, his moans had become little cries of pleasure. Merlin was focusing on giving as much as he could. He felt all the pressure put on this man, all the education, all the principles that were like a corset around him. Merlin wanted to help him out of it. After all, it was a part of his job. He often pleasured the bodies but helped the soul at the same time.

“Ahhh… More… Please...More…” the King pleaded as Merlin moved his hips to tease his prostate.

Merlin obeyed.

“Your...Name...Please.” Arthur asked.

“Merlin”.

Merlin never gave his real name but what he had seen in the King’s eyes had been so honest, he couldn’t lie to him.

And so, when Merlin finally brought the King to his climax, it was his name that Arthur cried.

***  
As the car was bringing back home, Merlin couldn’t get that thought out of his mind.

He had fucked the King of Camelot.

15.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Biting/Marking-"Lie back and think of Camelot"-  
 **Title:** (optional)

“Prince Merlin Emrys, heir to the throne of Avalon, Commander of the Dragon fleet, Archmage of the Ealdor Order,” his intended is introduced following his parents' even longer introduction.

“Welcome to Camelot,” Uther greets the royals and their retinue.

He continues his speech, but Arthur doesn’t pay much attention, his gaze locked on the foreign Prince, his soon to be mate.

***

Prince Merlin is, well, unpredictable to say the least. The practiced composure he displayed in front of the noble audience, falls off his shoulders the moment he’s allowed to leave the stifling atmosphere of the court officialities.

He seems to be just as much at a loss as Arthur in their current situation, making a few horrendous attempts at small talk before giving up and letting Arthur flounder for something to say for a change.

It’s a horribly awkward affair.

And yet, Arthur can’t say he’s suffering through the whole thing.

***

Gods, why does this have to be a public ceremony?

Arthur steps closer to the Prince, his stomach tight with nerves.

He can’t deny Merlin is an attractive man. He can’t deny he’s spent more than a few minutes during their several supervised rendezvous studying Merlin’s form while Merlin was busy telling some sort of story, gesticulating wildly to accompany his words.

Merlin’s wide shoulders, his chest tightly hugged by the silky smooth material of his shirt.

Once he nearly dropped an apple Merlin handed him after plucking it from high in the tree, his mind stuck on the image of Merlin’s shirt riding up, a revelation of a sliver of pale skin, a trail of dark hair leading down from his navel, disappearing under the waistband of Merlin’s trousers.

Merlin lets his princely composure slip, raising an eyebrow almost imperceptibly, his formal smile turning playful and knowing.

Arthur’s heartbeat picks up speed. Again.

He closes the gap between them, presses his nose into the crook of Merlin’s neck and inhales. He feels his knees go weak and holds onto the closest support he can find which is, of course, Merlin.

“My turn,” he hears Merlin say, quiet, just for him to hear, and it takes all his willpower to pull away from the source of the delicious scent.

‘What if he doesn’t like mine,’ flashes through his mind in a moment of panic as Merlin leans in to return the gesture, but it’s gone the moment Merlin inhales his scent and pulls him flush against his body, his palms hot and possessive pressing against his back.

Arthur can’t help but moan, digging his fingers deeper into Merlin’s sides where he’s still holding onto him.

A moment later they’re pulled apart, several men needed to achieve the task. They stare at each other, breathing hard, disheveled, painfully aroused, the crowd cheering in the background barely loud enough to cover the loud sound of his frantic heartbeat.

***

After the display at their compatibility ceremony, their outings are more supervised than ever. They’re not allowed to step too close to each other. Touching is forbidden entirely.

Arthur is wanking himself raw each night. He sobs into a pillow he uses as a poor substitute for a body that isn’t there while he shoves his fingers into his hole, chasing release from the hell of yearning.

“One more day,” Merlin murmurs, fingers of his outstretched hands just an inch away from Arthur’s as they lie on a picnic blanket, two men sitting guard between them.

***

The wedding ceremony passes by in a blur. All he remembers clearly is the feeling of Merlin’s hands holding his, the vows they speak, the brief press of lips sealing the union of two powerful kingdoms.

He regains a bit more clarity during the celebratory feast, even with Merlin’s warmth by his side, maybe because of it. He continues fulfilling his duty of the heir to the throne, receiving and thanking for the wedding gifts, engaging with guests, pretending he’s not dying to escape to the privacy of their new chambers.

For a moment he allows himself to drift off into a fantasy of what lies ahead for them.

Big mistake.

‘Shit,’ he thinks as the first cramp hits. He reaches for Merlin’s hand, squeezing to get his attention?

Merlin turns away from some noble he’s been talking to.

“We need to go,” Arthur says in a hushed tone, another cramp hitting. “Now.”

It takes until the third cramp forces a quiet groan from Arthur for Merlin to understand.

“Already?” he asks, his eyes wide with surprise.

Arthur glares at him instead of a response.

“Alright, let’s go,” Merlin says, glancing towards the main table, his eyes going blank for a few seconds, a sign Arthur learned to recognize as a telepathic communication between him and his father.

***

Arthur is nearly losing his mind by the time they manage to escape the banquet hall, heading towards the final obligation of the day. The mating ritual.

He can still hear Gwaine’s “lie back and think of Camelot” shouted as he passed the knight’s table, followed by Percival giving Gwaine a sound smack over his head.

And somehow it made the prospect of his very near future very real. He’s so nervous he feels like he might be sick.

“It’s alright,” Merlin keeps whispering into his ear, leading him through the castle, into their chambers. “I have you,” he murmurs, batting Arthur’s hands away and helping him undress when he sees how badly his fingers are shaking.

He presses Arthur’s wrists into the pillow above his head, takes his time exploring Arthur’s body, kissing, touching, licking. Arthur sobs through the cramps that are more pleasure than pain now when Merlin is turning him into an incoherent mess. By the time Merlin slips inside Arthur, the fear of the unknown has lifted.

They find pleasure in each others’ bodies. Again and again. Loud. Quiet. Demanding. Pleading.

They’re no longer one and one. They’re united.

Unbreakable vow.

All that’s left is…

Merlin’s teeth sink into Arthur’s shoulder.

Unbreakable bond.

16.

**Warnings:** interspecies sex (merperson/human)  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Outdoor Sex- "Need a little help with that?" -Wading into water image  
 **Title:** N/A

Merlin’s tail is gorgeous; long, strong and holographic in the sun. The scales are so dark blue they’re nearly black. The merman is all pale flesh and impossibility.

“Do you...need a little help with that?” Merlin’s eyes shine golden and ethereal, as he lazily moves through the water towards him. Arthur is standing thigh deep at the bank, hypnotized by the amazing creature before him.

“With...?” Arthur wonders, before following Merlin’s sly gaze down to his cock. It’s nearly entirely hard. The prince flushes and quickly moves further into the water until he’s hidden.

Merlin’s full lips lift in an absolutely devastating smile. “I’d like to.” He glides closer, looking like every fantasy he’s ever had. Fire kindles in Arthur’s belly, stoked by Merlin’s collarbone, his neck, and yes, even the tail. “You can touch me, too.” The merman offers, a little bit shyly. The longer the prince stares at him in mute shock, the less sure Merlin looks.

Arthur opens his mouth, ready to deny that this is happening, ready to put a stop to this....except, he doesn’t want to. He wants Merlin. And what kind of idiot would he be to deny himself the person he wants, if they want him back?

“Yes! I mean, okay...If you, if you want to.” He fights his embarrassment, refusing to be ashamed at how eager he sounds.

It’s like the sun coming out, the prince thinks as Merlin’s face lights up. His flushed cheeks push into bright eyes, teeth sharp and white in the evening sun.

By mutual agreement they end up lying where the water meets the earth, small waves lapping at their bodies. Arthur knows what he looks like, has been told many times of his good looks. That doesn’t mean he isn’t self conscious, unsure of himself. But despite his lack of tail or gills, Merlin must think he’s nice looking because his gaze is molten and hungry. Arthur feels a bit like prey. It’s a new exciting sensation.

Determined to satiate his curiosity, Arthur’s touch leads him straight to scales along Merlin’s hip. They’re softer than he’d thought they’d be, warmer too, and they glitter like the finest jewels. Merlin’s stomach moves up and down with his fast breathing. It’s a gradient; pale flesh fading into gems. He looks lower still and he sees it; a glistening slit, flashing pink with sensitive flesh. Sheathed slightly below it, something like a penis pokes out, dark and wet. It’s so different from his own, it almost seems alien....but, instead of repulsion or fear, he just grows harder at their differences.

“Can I...?” Merlin says, hand hovering over Arthur’s length. It’s flushed red with desire and he’s sure there’d be plenty of pre-cum, except it’s being washed away by gentle waves.

“Please.” Arthur spreads his legs like an offering and let’s Merlin explore. It’s all so good, the curious searching touches to the head and a palm under his testicles. Arthur groans, then does an investigation of his own. He brushes against the other’s stomach, testing. In response, Merlin arches into his touch. Arthur takes it as encouragement, trails down to the merman’s enticing sex. Slides a finger against Merlin’s slit, slipping inside so easily. It must be good because his companion lets out a needy whine.

“Gods Merlin...” He breathes, shaking a bit. He pumps his finger slowly in and out. He’s vividly aware of how different and of how similar Merlin’s slit is to a cunt; all heat, and slick tightness.

“Do you want inside of me?” Merlin’s wonders, seeming to read his mind. The merman’s hand flies over Arthur’s cock, water sloshing with the force. A spasm of pleasure has him fucking up into the merman’s grip.

“If...if you...will it fit?” Arthur asks, dazedly. At that, his lover laughs, making him flush again. The merman’s grin is gorgeous, and it warms him. Then Merlin is rising up on muscular arms and slipping between his legs with a splash. Instinctively, Arthur wraps his thighs around his tail. The sensation of scales against his skin gives him goosebumps.

“Oh you’ll fit.” Merlin murmurs low in his ear. He slides up, and together they line Arthur’s cock up against his slit. Then he lets gravity do the work, Arthur’s cock pressing inexorably inside. It steals the prince’s breath away. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Better than anything he’s felt. He gets his bearings enough to watch the merman’s face; expression screwed up with pleasure so acute it looks like pain.

“You...you feel...” Merlin moans and rotates his hips at the sensation. Arthur understands. It’s shocking in its intensity. His hips jerk up into Merlin’s cunt, the water sloshing around them.

“Sorry...” The prince shakes with restraint.

“No, no.” His lover reassures, matching Arthur’s instinctual thrust with one of his own. It’s even better than the first. They switch between jerky quick movements and slow even slides. Their cries of passion unmuffled in the wilderness.

Arthur knows he isn’t going to last long at all. The fact that they’re out in the open, that its Merlin he’s fucking would be more than enough. Add to the fact that he can tell that their bodies were never meant to fit together, and yet they do...it's a heady feeling of taboo that heightens his pleasure.

Drunk on sensation, Arthur tangles his fingers in dark wild hair, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss that tastes like salt. It makes him thirsty except all he wants is to drink down more of Merlin. Their bodies move like the waves, pulled back and forth.

“I’m gonna...” Arthur warns against his lover’s lips. The merman nods frantically, eyes dark with lust. When Arthur comes, he holds tight to pale flesh, toes curling into the silt. Merlin’s eyes close with a keen, he follows after Arthur like it's the easiest thing, walls clenching around his cock.

They stay connected, letting the lake wash over them.


	3. Chapter 3

17.

**Warnings:** slight reluctance/dub-con, because it's a ritual (not mpreg)  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Kink Links:** Fertility Ritual-"Lie Back and Think of Camelot"-Lake Image (#2)  
 **Title:** notice i'm here

Merlin could say—with confidence—that this was not his fault.

Arthur's quest. Arthur's approach. Everything had been left to the Prat-King-Know-It-All, and now ice water lapped against Merlin's bare arse.

Merlin settled his murderous gaze on Arthur, who had stuttered in his trodding steps, a silver statue in the moonlight.

"Don't stop on my account," Merlin reminded him. He coughed and adapted a suitably pompous manner of speaking. _"Where's your sense of adventure, Merlin?"_ he bellowed, his voice mixing with the ceremonial drums and strings of the druid band behind them on the edge of the lakeshore.

Arthur hissed out a breath once he reached the lake's centre, the water sloshing around his waist. "Shut up."

"Make me. Oh, that's right, you can't, because we're in the middle of a fertility ritual you—wait for it— _agreed_ upon."

A well-timed, purposeful shove later and Merlin was flapping backwards like a goose in his death throes. He snatched Arthur's wrist.

Both men grappled naked in the lake, spitting vitriol at each other like feral cats. The druids began chanting.

"I didn't _know_ ," Arthur cried.

“Why bring me along to ignore all my advice?" He gripped Arthur's hips for purchase, thumbs digging into soft flesh. “Why didn’t you _listen_?”

Cool, gauzy energy floated around them. Both of them were more invested in showering lake water over each other's faces to notice.

Arthur wheezed as their slick bodies clashed magically together, chest to chest. He furiously tried to push Merlin away. "I always bring you along—you carry my bags, watch the horses, and follow where I lead. I don't have to _listen_ to you."

"Apparently," Merlin said, his eyebrows raised, his cheeks flushed, " _you do_." He snaked his arms around Arthur's back, their lower bits brushing dangerously close. "Don't fight it or we'll be here 'til Samhain."

Arthur roared out his manservant's name. The orbs danced faster and a flash of something like lightning struck between them. Strangely, Merlin thought, it didn't hurt. It felt warm. Comfortable.

Arthur looked like he'd eaten a rat.

"The initiation is complete!" the druid leader—Ailand—resounded amongst the cheers of his people.

The two men of Camelot weren't listening. Iridescent sparks popped away. What remained was a constellation of two locked gazes, caresses of laboured breaths, and a realisation that pressed against each of their minds separately, but to the same effect of, _something had changed_.

*

Merlin lay there in the pale dark of the abysmally small tent, wondering how the cogs of Camelot turned without them when Arthur coughed meaningfully. "Yes?"

"How much longer?"

"When the moonlight shines on this yew sapling.” Merlin pointed at the hole cut in the flat top, only an arm's length above, a sliver of light already slipping in toward the tiny tree rooted right behind their heads.

"Is it hot in here, or is that just you?" Arthur squirmed in place, his shoulder knocking into his servant's. "Stop giving off heat like a horse, Merlin."

Merlin snorted. "I'll stop when you do." They both were still naked. Wet. Sweat clung to the back of his neck as he inhaled plain pine incense that burned nearby.

"At least it's for the fertility of the _land_ ," Arthur insisted.

"You're right." Merlin flipped on his side, his hand propping up his chin, his cock nearly grazing Arthur's thigh. "Just lie back and think of Camelot as we pretend to fuck."

Arthur groaned like he’d found another mouldering sock underneath his bed.

"That's the spirit," Merlin said.

Arthur grunted. He turned away, his curves highlighted in moon shadow.

"We _both_ need to spill out the 'seed of our lovemaking' on this sapling." Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing a laugh.

"Don't need to jam my cock up your arse for that."

"My thoughts exactly," Merlin said and gripped his prick, his knuckles rubbing against Arthur's rigid back in the tight space.

"You can't really—"

"Really," Merlin said. "Kingdoms aren't going to run themselves."

Arthur whipped his head around. "Excuse me, Merlin, but there's no bloody room!"

"Here." Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back. He slung his knee over Arthur, straddling him, head bent under the tent roof. "More room."

Arthur froze as if his mind had collapsed onto itself like a weather-wrecked turret.

"You look confused," Merlin said.

"I'm never confused!" Arthur snapped back. His eyes trailed downwards. "You—it's—"

"Big?" Merlin supplied as he threw in a twist at the end of a stroke.

" _No_ , it's—" Arthur sputtered "—invading my space."

"I sincerely apologise. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?" He began to rock his hips. "I suppose I'm coming first, then?"

Arthur's eyes gleamed: _a challenge_. He wrapped a calloused hand over his length and started pulling at a particular rhythm as if he were trying to get off as quickly as possible. He worried his bottom lip and rolled his nipple between his fingers, a moan tumbling from his lips.

"Need a little help with that?" Merlin asked sweetly.

Arthur ignored him, pumping faster, his hips undulating in restrained waves. Before long, the King of Camelot came with a bitten-off whimper, come dribbling down his hands and dripping off of Merlin's stomach.

Merlin released at the gorgeous sight, shuddering in the damp heat, smell of sex and smokey, sharp pine mingling together. He'd never seen Arthur's face turn scarlet before. It reminded him of _cuileann_ —holly—berries. Forbidden to eat.

However, Arthur Pendragon falling apart underneath him might very well become an addiction.

Arthur was heaving in air. His hair was tangled in dewy disarray, a king unravelled. He lifted his glistening wet hand. He peered down at Merlin's come plastering his own chest.

"You missed," Arthur muttered, his head falling back onto the grass.

*

"The fertility ritual is complete." Ailand raised his hands. "The land will see peace, and the soulmates are bonded!"

Arthur's eyebrows dropped cliff-heights.

Merlin coughed to cover his muttered, " _Fuck_."

18.

**Warnings:** Enemies, stealing artifacts, lust and intrigue rather than love.  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Biting/Marking.-"How's your knee-walking coming along?"-Person in mask.  
 **Title:** Hide and seek.

‘Don’t get distracted, Emrys. Remember the mission. This isn’t the time to lie back and relax. Pendragon could be anywhere in this room right now.” Gwaine says warningly through Merlin’s earpiece.

Merlin glances around, nonchalant. He slowly rubs his cheek thoughtfully and presses into the hidden earpiece and speaks in a low voice. “Have you tracked him yet?”

‘No, I’ll let you know but keep your eyes peeled for the briefcase and make sure Pendragon doesn’t steal the crystal from you again this time.’ Gwaine states, tapping away on his multicolored glowing keyboard.

Merlin moves his hand back and rests it on his hip lightly; his mask was slightly itchy. It was a black mask, beginning at Merlin’s brows and ending at his cheeks and the tip of his nose. It was tied with a black ribbon behind his head. The detail was of delicate floral shapes of gold. The edges were of a golden material, sparkling. The top edges had black glass stuck to them, resembling a flower.

Merlin had been hesitant; he wanted a full mask for the Indoor Gala. Pendragon was meant to be there to give the crystal to a buyer. Pendragon would probably know his face but Gwaine said he wouldn’t be able to hear him. Communication seemed to be more important, yet Gwaine always got anxious when Merlin spoke back.

‘Anyways, when you took him in that hotel room in Rome, it was in the middle of the night and you were both drunk in the dark. Unless Arthur’s cock is so well sucked, it knows your mouth shape, I wouldn’t worry.’ Gwaine had said.

When they met in a bar at Rome, he didn’t know who Arthur was at the time. The handsome blonde across from him seemed charming and Merlin thought that a good fuck after securing the crystal of Neahtid would be the perfect way to end his mission. Afterwards when he took Arthur back to his hotel and sucked his cock dry, all seemed well until he woke up with a big, red handprint on his one ass cheek to see Arthur out of the window with the suitcase in hand, blowing him a kiss. Luckily his magic had made a small dragon mark on his neck during the night, He would always recognize Arthur from that.

“-Hold this for me, i’ll be back soon.”

Voice like silk brings Merlin out of his thoughts. He recognizes it almost immediately, his heart tightens. Arthur.

Arthur Pendragon stands nearby, he wears a similar mask shape to his but it covered his nose, the top almost touches the end of his forehead, the ends finish below his cheekbones. It was styled like a stain glass window, multicoloured and…it was in fact, glass. It was the most beautiful mask in this Gala. Of course Arthur would be wearing it. Merlin couldn’t look away. He would remember that mouth anywhere, the hair was combed back neatly.

A curly haired man stands next to him, holding his coat. Arthur fixes his cuff before looking up, shoulder’s moving back, chin up. Confident like that night. He holds the briefcase securely in one hand and glances at the man.

Merlin moves behind a plant, watching through a gap between the long leaves.

Arthur flashes the mysterious man a dazzling grin, the same grin he used that night. He then turns and makes for one of the large doors. As he passes by Merlin, the warlock can smell his aftershave, the same one he used back in Rome.

He shakes his head and glances back at the mysterious man who takes out his phone and leaves the hall away from Arthur.

Merlin looks back and follows Arthur out of the hall.

They move down a hallway, richly decorated in detailed wallpaper and paintings of outlandish battles. Arthur rounds the corner.

As Merlin follows, he finds the hallway empty. He gulps and suspiciously looks around, walking forwards until a hand grabs his shirt and pulls him into a bathroom and pins him to the wall.

“I knew you’d be here…How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur teases.

Merlin bites his lip. “Still bruised from the last time.”

Merlin glances down at Arthur’s empty hands. “Where is it?”

“You won’t find it.” Arthur smirks and pulls at the ribbon tied behind his head, he bends his head down, his hand reaching up to catch the falling mask. He moves his head up, staring at Merlin.

He feels breathless under Arthur’s gaze.

Arthur smirks and presses his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and slowly pushes down.

Merlin’s knees presses against the cold, shiny floors, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s.

“Shall we recreate that night again?” Arthur asks, unzipping his fly before hearing footsteps and grabs Merlin, dragging him to the nearest stall.

“I have other plans.” Merlin says and turns Arthur around, pinning him to the door. He shoves his pants down, freeing his cock and says a spell, lube dripping down the tip of his member as it prods Arthur’s ass. Merlin spreads them, making Arthur groan softly, biting his lip, his thighs trembling as Merlin presses against his hole.

Arthur gasps softly as Merlin’s cock slides in.

Merlin feels something stopping him from going in all the way and slowly smirks and licks the shell of Arthur’s ear. “Found it.”

Arthur lies, drooling on a hotel room bed, his dragon mark visible as Merlin successfully pulls out a wrapped up crystal from Arthur’s puffy hole. Merlin looks into the crystal to see-

‘Arthur presses against a clear glass window, naked and filled with Merlin’s cock, A bite mark is fresh on Arthur's neck. The scenery outside is of a dense forest in the middle of nowhere. Merlin thrusts his cock in and out of Arthur’s red hole. It looks like they’ve been doing it for hours. He can see Arthur’s cum against the glass now, Arthur’s body heat fogs the glass as the rain falls harder, the mist thickens.’

19.

**Warnings:** sex party, public sex  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** teasing - "Is it hot in here, or is that just you" - #3 masquerade mask

Merlin adjusted his mask. It was a delicate thing, covering his eyes and nose, and it made him feel like the Phantom of the Opera. Everyone else in the room was decked out as well, faces all obscured. Merlin took his time looking, admiring the craftsmanship that must have gone into so many different masks.

One in particular caught his eye. It was a full-face mask, obscuring the wearer completely but for his eyes. It was beautiful, gold and blush coloured, with fanciful designs painted onto it.

Merlin finished off his glass of wine and headed over.

“Is it hot in here, or is that just you?”

It was a terrible opening line, but it wasn’t like he had to pretend to have honourable intentions. Not at a party like this. Besides, the man _was_ hot.

He looked Merlin up and down, as if considering him. Merlin let him look. He had beautiful blue eyes, almost like—

No. Merlin wasn’t here to think about Arthur. He was here to _stop_ thinking about Arthur.

The man reached out, brushing a thumb over Merlin’s mask-covered cheek. He nodded his head toward the side of the room, and Merlin followed him into one of the sitting booths.

He pushed Merlin onto a seat without saying a word and got down on his knees to rub his hands over Merlin’s thighs. Now Merlin could see the top of his head, his dusty blond hair, and thoughts of Arthur came back to him—

No. This wasn’t Arthur. This was just some guy. A guy who was interested in Merlin. Unlike Arthur.

The man pressed the heel of his palm against where Merlin was already hard in his trousers. He moved in closer, ducking his head down and pressing the lips of his mask to Merlin’s flies.

Merlin barely remembered to breathe as the stranger dragged the contours of the mask up and down the length of his cock. It felt unreasonably good, unreasonably dirty, and Merlin could see eyes flickering their way. They were the only ones doing this so far.

The stranger pulled away and tugged at Merlin’s clothes until they were all on the floor and Merlin was left naked except for the mask, and then he took hold of Merlin’s cock and pumped his hand slowly, working Merlin over.

He leaned in close, brushing the tip of Merlin’s cock against the lips of his mask, and Merlin exhaled shakily. He wanted the man to take off the mask and get his actual lips around his cock, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. The tease of the mask’s lips was going to have to be enough.

Merlin dropped his hands into the man’s hair, feeling how soft it was. It really was just the right shade, too, so close to Arthur’s—

No. Merlin spread his legs wider, slumping lower on the seat. He looked around, seeing some of the party goers staring at them.

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to forget about the room full of people watching, trying to forget about everything other than the drag of the man’s hand, the pressure of the mask against the head of his cock. Fuck, this was good. It had been so long since Merlin had done this with anyone, busy as he was with work and his stupid feelings for Arthur—

No. Merlin gasped as the man tugged on his balls. He opened his eyes, seeing the way the man’s gaze kept flitting between his task and Merlin’s face, like he wasn’t sure which he liked more.

Merlin dared look up at the rest of the room. There was a naked woman not far away, her breasts being licked by a man whose mask left his mouth uncovered. There was a naked man on the other side of the room, a woman on her knees between his legs. There were two women kissing by the bar. Every one of them had their faces concealed.

Merlin felt hot and wild all over, still shocked that he was really doing this. He hadn’t even asked for the man’s name. The man tightened his grip a little, and Merlin looked back down at him. He was watching Merlin with those blue eyes, and he _really_ looked like Arthur this close up—

No. Merlin closed his eyes again, letting the stranger do whatever he wanted to him. The man shifted up, getting his mask right in Merlin’s face. He took a firmer grip on Merlin’s cock, speeding up his hand, and Merlin lifted his hips, chasing after his pleasure.

“That’s good,” he whispered.

“Kiss me,” was the reply.

Not thinking of how odd it was, or how that voice sounded like—

No. Merlin leaned up and kissed the mask. He heard the man gasp. He ran his tongue along the crease between the lips and wished he could kiss the man for real, anonymity be damned. This hint of a kiss, this tease of lips, wasn’t nearly enough.

The man tugged on Merlin’s balls again, and Merlin felt that spark, that tightening, that warning.

“Hey,” he said, “I’m getting close.”

The man nodded and moved back down, rubbing the head of Merlin’s cock over his mask’s lips as if he were applying lipstick. It was so wanton, and Merlin bit down a moan.

“Like, really close,” he warned. “Fuck, I’m—”

The man didn’t move away, and Merlin came all over his mask, staining the gold and blush paint.

He slumped back, dropping his hands to his sides and closing his eyes. God, that had felt good.

When he came back to himself, he opened his eyes to see the man palming his own cock through his trousers.

“I think it’s my turn,” Merlin said, pushing the man’s hand out of the way. “What would you like?”

The man pressed the mask to Merlin’s ear. “Oh,” he said, and Merlin shivered at that familiar tone. “I’ll take anything you have to give, Merlin.”

_No._

20.

**Warnings:** none

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Kink Links:** outdoor sex - shut up/make me - picture 2

**Title:** (optional)

"Shit that's cold," Merlin said way louder than necessary considering there were no other noises except his curses and the splashes of the lake water as he ran in, butt naked, in the middle of the night.

Gwaine was chuckling, having run in first as he watched one of his friends after the other join him in the freezing water.

"Fuck," Arthur seemed to be of Merlin's opinion, tipping his toes into the cold lake.

"Come on," Percy shouted towards the other blond man and Arthur visibly braced himself before he ran in, until he was deep enough to swim, and swam towards his friends.

"It's actually not so cold once you get used to it," Arthur said when he got closer to Merlin. He stopped moving and let his upper body sink until his toes reached the ground, standing next to Merlin in the middle of the lake.

A few meters over Gwaine started splashing at Percy, who did the same. Merlin laughed when he realised Gwaine would soon look like a drowned rat, with his hair wet, but it was his own fault for trying to win whatever game he was playing against Percy. Percy was a gentle giant, but a giant nevertheless and if challenged, he would use his whole body and strength to win. Leon was swimming from one shore to another, with Elyan right behind him. It looked like they were racing each other.

Merlin was still shivering. Arthur could still see it despite the other man being fully engulfed by the water.

"Maybe you should join Leon and Elyan. Swimming will warm you up."

"Don't think so. It's so cold. How can you all just swim around, acting as if the water doesn't have like 5 degrees," Merlin huffed.

"It really isn't that cold, Merlin," Arthur laughed at Merlin's antics.

"Maybe I just have less fat to keep me warm," Merlin answered.

"Stop complaining Merlin. Just shut up or go outside."

"Make me," Merlin countered.

So Arthur did the only thing he could think of and surged forward, pressing his lips against Merlin's before Merlin could say another word. Merlin made a sound of surprise before eagerly returning the kiss. Now it was Arthur's turn to be surprised. Merlin and him had been dancing around one another for ages, so it had only been a matter of when, but still, he hadn't imagined their first kiss to be in the middle of the night, in the middle of a freezing lake. Plus in his imagination they both had a little bit more clothes on, which he realised when Merlin pressed closer and their naked chests touched.

Arthur could feel himself getting hard as Merlin deepened their kiss; their tongues touching at the same time as their half hard dicks.

"Shit," Merlin said but not because of the cold. They both knew they should talk about what they were doing but both were too eager and desperate to actually do so. Instead Merlin surged forward again, linking his arms and legs around Arthur as their lips crashed against one another.

Soon they were rubbing against each other, cold water forgotten, blissfully unaware of everything but one another and the pleasure building between them.

"Arthur, when you are done warming Merlin up, maybe you should leave the water and go get a room," Gwaine's shout and their friends laughing made the pair stop and pull apart as reality sank back in and they realised where they were and what they were about to do.

" You wanna leave?" Arthur asked and Merlin eagerly agreed to the idea.

Gwaine's chuckles followed them as they swam to shore in record time and ran back towards their rented apartment, clothes and towels forgotten at the shore.

21.

**Warnings:** Dub-Con  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin (Fringe Arthur/OOC)  
 **Kink Links:** Outdoor Sex - “Where’s your sense of adventure?” - Pond/River Image  
 **Title:** An Offering Freely Given

“Come on Merlin, stop being such a wuss,” Arthur called, littering the grassy bank with clothes and armor while Merlin glared.

“Arthur, I’m serious,” Merlin hissed, pointedly looking at anything that was not Arthur’s perfectly royal backside, running through every argument he could think of that might keep Arthur out of the god damn, fucking water.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Arthur laughed. His eyes sparkling as he waded into the water.

“Off trying to keep your dumb arse alive, that’s where,” Merlin muttered.

His breath caught as Arthur’s slipped, inch by inch, into the water. Not sure if it was fear for his king—or desire. He stood on the bank, motionless, as Arthur dove beneath the water. Sucking in a ragged breath when the prat’s golden head finally resurfaced before disappearing again behind a large rock several powerful strokes later. A moment passed. Then another. Merlin’s dread grew as seconds stretched into minutes and Arthur didn’t reappear.

“Arthur,” Merlin called out, anger warring with anxiety. If that horse’s arse was fucking with him he was going to kill him. Please let Arthur be fucking with him—

“Arthur!”

Still no reply. Merlin ripped his clothes off as he ran into the lake and dove into the water.

“Arthur!” He kept calling as he swam, his panting breaths and rushing heartbeat loud in his ears as he strained for a reply. “Damn it, Arthur, where are you?”

A whimpered moan was his answer rather than the disparaging comment he’d been expecting. Heat coiled in his belly but was quickly drowned out by the amused laughter that followed. He quickened his pace, diving beneath a stretch of branches and emerging within a small grotto. Where he finally found Arthur.

In a very compromising position, and very much not alone.

“Arth—” His voice broke, fear and lust twisting within him. A heady combination that was driving both him and his magic mad. He swallowed, trying to regain some semblance of control as his cock swelled at the sight in front of him.

“Welcome Emrys.”

The horned man who greeted him was breathtaking, beautiful and powerful in equal measure. The swell of his magic as it embraced him almost knocked him to his knees. He wanted to fall to his knees for this man—no, this god—but he couldn’t. He had to save his king… who was currently sitting naked on a god’s lap, entrapped within his arms, and looking quite happy about it.

“But he doesn’t want to be saved,” the man smirked, watching Merlin intently as he trailed a hand down Arthur’s front, thumbing at a nipple as he passed before palming Arthur’s dick.

Arthur moaned in approval as the man stroked his leaking cock a few times—And fuck, what a sight, he was tempted to just let this continue…

“It will. Continue that is,” the man told him matter-of-factly. “You cannot deny me a sacrifice so freely given.”

Arthur whined when the horned man let go. His heavy cock bobbing in the air as his hips twitched, chasing the friction. Seeking relief. When none was forthcoming he pushed backwards instead, grinding his ass on the huge cock Merlin could just see peeking out from between Arthur's legs.

This wasn’t meant to happen this way.

“Then how was it meant to happen?” The god asked, more amused than curious. Merlin suspected he already knew the answer, but he could play along—the god’s smile grew larger.

“He cannot freely give that which isn’t his to give,” Merlin informed him. “Emrys and the Once and Future King have been foretold. He belongs to me.”

“Then claim what is yours, Emrys. Or I will.”

The god wrenched Arthur’s arms up, pinning his wrists in one large hand as he leaned back against the canted slab of stone. A needy moan escaped Arthur and Merlin let out a guttural sob—of desire, love, want, need, everything—in response. Inching forward through the shallow water as the god pulled Arthur taught against him, reaching down to spread Arthur’s legs until the tight furl of his hole was exposed to his gaze. Like an offering...

“It is Emrys. An offering fit for a god.”

The warning was clear. Whatever qualms he might have about Arthur’s reaction afterwards, his worries that Arthur didn’t really want this—

“He wants this Emrys. Take what is yours,” the god commanded sternly before gentling his voice, “It is freely given. He wants this too.”

Like a dam breaking, the last shred of Merlin’s restraint dissolved and he surged forward to finally claim what was his by right. Touching… kissing… licking every inch of the golden skin offered up as he worshiped this man who was his everything. Biting… sucking… marking Arthur up, so that everyone would see—would know—that Arthur was his.

The god moaned as Merlin made his way towards Arthur’s entrance, kissing along Arthur's throat while his fingers trailed lightly across his skin as Arthur whined and begged.

“Please, Merlin. Please. Fuck, I need you so bad,” he whimpered.

The litany stuttered out briefly when Merlin breached his slick hole—somehow finding him loose and ready around his fingers—before starting up again with a vengeance.

“You’re welcome,” the god smirked, petting Arthur’s flank in a soothing gesture.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed, lining his cock up with Arthur’s twitching hole and slowly pushing in. He swore when he immediately sank into the hilt, all resistance to his claim apparently non-existent.

“Oh fuck, oh god. Come on, Merlin please,” Arthur gasped, struggling against the horned god’s hold as he tried to fuck himself on Merlin’s cock.

“Cut it out, you greedy prat or this is gonna be over really fast,” Merlin growled, fighting his way back from the edge.

“Don’t care, Arthur gasped. “Next time...next time can be longer. Right now. Just fucking… fuck me already. Like you mean it. That’s a fucking order... from… your fucking king!”

“You heard him Emry’s,” the god moaned. “Claim your Once and Future King… like you fucking mean it.”

22.

**Warnings:** bondage, sex magic, voyeurism/exhibitionism, power-play? can't think of anything else   
**Pairings:** None/Masturbation   
**Kink Links:** **Column A-** Bondage & Sex Work **Column B-** "Shut up"/"Make me." & "Lie back and think of Camelot." **Column C -** Pic3 - The Mask/Masque  
 **Title:** Those who Cam-A-Lot

Merlin could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he checked that the coast was clear. He'd been waiting for his flatmates to be gone at the same time for nearly a month now.

Once they'd all gone, and enough time had passed for any forgotten things to be retrieved, he locked their front door and hurried to his bedroom to strip out of his clothes.

Realizing he was really about to do this, apprehensiveness crept in. "It's fine." He reassured himself, "Noone will be home for days." He took a deep breath, then positioned the laptop and cameras correctly. There were several in various strategic places about his room. Satisfied, he sent out the post notification to alert his followers.

> _**"WildHenbane:** It's that time again lovelies. Join the Magic Livestream in 20 minutes." _

He took this time to secure his calves and thighs together before using his magic to tie his hands and arms up with thick restraints. As per usual, he donned a mask to hide his identity. This one, however, was new: deep red-purple in color, and shaped like a masque for a ball. It's pattern-work reminiscent of dragonskin in texture. It was adorned with a bright red carnation and matching feathers. The eyes were lined with golden trim, and crystals on the top-section. They'd serve two purposes, but mainly channeling the magic he'd set in place. He'd also placed his favorite dildo gag into his mouth.

He hung from an elaborate rig: arms behind his back with two supporting straps on either arm, and leg.

Early on, he'd purchased a large mirror specifically for this purpose and tonight, it served to show an enticing angle of his suspended arse - still stuffed with the matching red-gemmed plug he'd worked in himself during his shower.

With everything ready to go, his eyes flashed gold, and the Livestream began with his greeting message:

> _**WildHenbane:** Wel-cum to the show. Tonight is very special! It marks the 1-year anniversary of the start of this channel and the wonderful interactions I've gotten to have with all of you. So unbuckle, loosen up, watch my arse get fucked and remember, the more you donate, the more control you have over my pleasure. _

His dick was already hard from setting himself up, and the adrenaline-thrum from using his magic to do so only made it worse.

His eyes flashed gold again and the leather crop lifted to drag down his back. He started softly at first, alternating between smacking and gently brushing it over. Teasing and delightful. His muscles twitched and he pulled against his restraints at the stinging pain when he brought it down harder, causing him to let out a needy moan around the gag.

> **VenusAssTrap7:** _Very sexy. You should smack your dick with the ninetails you have there._

A coin-sound echoed from the chat with the first donation. His magic responded accordingly and the ninetails lifted just as he'd enchanted it to do, and began to whip at his throbbing dick. "Mmmph~" His muscles tightened in a flinch from the contact.

Soon enough, his arse was a deep shade of bright red. And he decided he needed more.

> _**WildHenbane:** My arse is wanting better company, any requests? _

> **Knight-Time-Fun:** _Fuck, you've got such a nice ass._

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _You know which one I want, Henbane. Ravish yourself with it._

A larger amount of coinsounds dropped. Yes, he knew which one the Prince wanted. The plug he'd placed was removed and in its stead, a massive, realistically-detailed dildo (one he affectionately dubbed "the O&F-King" ) lifted and pressed into him. It had been a popular one with the following he'd amassed and was often asked for.

"Mmphh~" he gasped wetly around the gag, feeling his drool starting to dribble from his lips. Once fully in, the O&F-King withdrew then thrust in again until it'd set a brutal pace.

His throbbing dick strained against his cockring, which caused it to be a deep, ruddy color from the engorgement.

> **CamelotWineOwl:** _You can lay back and think of Camelot for this next one. Well I guess hang, rather. Make those pert nipples of yours sing._

The clamps he'd set aside came to life now. His breath came out in rasps as he braced himself for the electricity-pulsing-bits to touch. His body jerked harder when they did. A pained but aroused groan breached his lips.

The stream of people in his feed seemed to be leaving many notes of encouragement as he fucked himself silly. And the coinage continued even without requests.

> **Maxima.Grey:** _Such a beautiful face._

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Treating us to an early holiday present?_

> **BlackBanshee:** _Can't you read mate? It's his one-year celebration._

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Oi. Shut up, I just got here._

> **BlackBanshee:** _@ Hungry4SerketVenom Make me, big boy._

> **GuestUser:** _Get a room. Some of us are here for Henbane. Henny, take that gag out of your mouth and let us hear you._

The gag undid itself and dropped to the towel below. His breathing was labored and his cock aching. "Mmmm...Fuck..."

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _Let us see you come._

> **Maxima. Grey:** _Do it all at once._

Without much preamble, and on the command of the jingling coin-drop, the cockring removed, the ninetails and riding crop smacked, the clamps sent sharper tingles to his nipples, and the O&F-King thrust deep into him.

His vision went white in the next second and he came with an unprecedented force. Body jolting and shuddering, while he cried out. The O&F-King pulled out, leaving a trail of cumlube to drip from his twitching arsehole.

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Fuck, that's so hot._

> **GuestUser:** _Ugh, paint my face with it._

As the last drops fell from him, he looked into the camera closest to his face, which he'd luckily covered in foresight.

> **WildHenbane:** _That was lovely. Thank you all for celebrating with me._

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _How about an after-party, love?_

The coinchime began to go off wildly.

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _You know I'm good for it._

> **WildHenbane:** _Well, if you insist._

23.

**Warnings:** Dom/Sub undertones  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Teasing- Don’t stop on my account- Picture 5  
 **Title:** (optional) ‘cause i’m so greedy

Arthur manages to chuck himself off the bed when Merlin storms pleasantly in, but he thinks that Merlin could have seen him, naked and trembling on top of the sheets.

But Merlin doesn’t seem to have any reaction; he opens up a cupboard and potters around for a while, while Arthur lies, shaking, underneath the mattress.

Eventually he hears footsteps fading, and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Then: “Oh, and don’t stop on my account.”

Arthur’s breath hitches. “Merlin?” he gulps, rolling out from under the bed. 

He’s standing there, basket under his arm, with such a shit-eating grin on his face that Arthur can’t help but groan. “Fuck right off, Merlin,” he allows himself to say. “I’m sure you’ve done the same before, or are you utterly incompetent in that way as well?”

“With wanking?” Merlin laughs. “Oh no, I’m quite adequate.”

Arthur sits on the edge of the bed, stark naked and hands crossed over his lap. “Well?” he mutters. “Are you going to let me finish, or stand there forever, _Mer_ lin?” 

Merlin grins, but there’s a blush that’s starting to cover his ears. “I could always, you know, help out.”

“Help out? Merlin, you aren’t obliged…”

“It wouldn’t be an obligation,” Merlin interrupts quite matter-of-factly. “Just… a guy, helping another guy. I’m just saying that I could… you know, help you finish.”

“Ugh,” Arthur says eloquently and carefully as Merlin sets down the basket, walking over to where he’s perched messily on the bed.

“Is that a yes, sire?” Merlin breathes, pulling Arthur’s chin up to force him to meet his eyes. Arthur should tell him off for touching him like that, yet.

Arthur nods, still aching and hard. He knows that his hands in his lap does nothing to cover it, and he watches Merlin look down and smirk.

“Lie back,” Merlin orders, and Arthur shivers at the tone. For the first time in his life, he does what Merlin says without argument, lying back on the sheets, resting his head on the pillow— and lets Merlin clamber over him, resting his hips on Arthur’s thighs.

Merlin reaches a hand up to drag a finger down Arthur’s chest, and Arthur knows he can feel him trembling with pent-up lust and anticipation. “Want me to stroke you?” Merlin breathes as his finger reaches Arthur’s lower abdomen.

Arthur groans, bucking his hips up at the thought of skinny Merlin jerking him off, holding him down and finishing what he’s started.

“That’s not an answer, sire,” Merlin chides, pulling his hand away.

Arthur huffs. “God, yes, Merlin, you idiot,” he hisses.

“Good,” Merlin says, satisfied, and puts his palm in Arthur’s face. 

Arthur snorts, shoving it away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I need it wet,” Merlin says firmly, and Arthur swallows, pulling it back again, just so desperate for relief. He presses his tongue to the palm of Merlin’s hand, tasting the saltiness there as well as soap and something flowery; he can’t help but pull two of Merlin’s fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them. Merlin moans, a sound that goes straight to the pit of Arthur’s stomach, and lets Arthur suck on his fingers for a bit before pulling them out, his hand soaked with Arthur’s spit.

He wraps them immediately around Arthur’s cock, and he bucks up his hips at once, moaning loudly. “God, Merlin, if you don’t move immediately—”

Merlin complies, moving his slick hand up and down while Arthur writhes under him, hands on Merlin’s skinny hips. 

“This good, sire?” Merlin asks shakily as Arthur digs fingernails into his skin madly. He flicks his wrist a little at the head of Arthur’s cock, resulting in Arthur arching up, overstimulated.

“Gods, yes, _Merlin_ , faster,” Arthur whimpers, grappling at Merlin’s hips. Merlin listens, leaning in so that their breaths intermingle in the hot air, and _oh_ , Arthur thinks madly that he’s never felt this good before.

He sits up on his elbows to crowd into Merlin’s space, their foreheads almost touching, and they’re kissing now, and Arthur’s bringing a hand up to clutch at Merlin’s neck and now he’s coming, hard and fast all over Merlin’s hand.

Merlin waits patiently as Arthur comes down, breathing slowing down and muscles relaxing.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes, both a statement and a question.

Merlin doesn’t respond, just stares wide-eyed at Arthur’s mouth, but Arthur thinks he understands.

24.

**Warnings:** Somnophilia, Non-con  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Kink Links:** Somnophilia - "Don't stop on my account." - Touching Neck picture

It had been a rotten day. First, they’d woken to pouring rain, making packing up camp a complete nightmare, then Hengroen had played up the entire journey. Just when they were almost at the castle, Arthur thought their luck was turning, as they found a river to wash in before meeting their hosts.

But Merlin, the idiot, had fallen in with all the bags, grasping at Arthur unexpectedly, tumbling him in too. Thus making everything completely soaked through.

They were quite the sight when they arrived. It was far from the impression Arthur had wanted to make. Then, to add insult to injury, they’d been given a room barely big enough to swing a saddlebag in. And worse still, there was only one bed.

“They can’t treat me like this!” Arthur raved, pacing. “I’m a prince!”

“Arthur, calm down. It’s probably a test. We’ve had worse. Let’s just get on with it, get the treaty signed, then we can return home.”

“Fine,” Arthur huffed.

Beside him, Merlin tugged off his wet boots and socks, setting them before the fire.

Arthur cleared his throat, indicating that Merlin fulfill his usual duties. Merlin rolled his eyes, setting about divesting Arthur of his clothes, until he was down to his smalls. Arthur grimaced, the material, still wet, clinging to him. Merlin had already shed everything, standing there nude in the fire’s glow.

“Merlin!” Arthur hissed, sandalised as he averted his eyes.

“What? I’m not going to wear sopping-wet clothes to bed. I suggest you don’t either.”

Arthur watched as Merlin set their clothing by the hearth. Making the decision to get his smalls off now. He threw them at Merlin’s head as he quickly got into bed.

“Thanks,” said Merlin sarcastically.

Merlin turned and walked over to the bed. Arthur focused his eyes firmly on Merlin’s face.

“Budge over.”

“What?” said Arthur, clinging to the covers.

“This is the only bed, Arthur. There’s nowhere else to sleep.”

They glared at each other for a few moments before Arthur relented, rolling over to face away from him. As much as Arthur hated it, he couldn’t in good conscience let Merlin sleep on the floor.

Soon both were fast asleep.

***

Arthur awoke with a start. Beside him, Merlin was sleeping. Their sheets had shifted downwards overnight. One lingered at Merlin’s hips, a dark thatch of hair peeked above it. Arthur watched, his gut twisting as he saw the outline of Merlin’s cock.

Unable to help himself, Arthur reached out, trailing his fingers lightly down Merlin’s neck. He continued down his chest and over a nipple which peaked in response to his touch. Arthur held his breath, but Merlin slept. Heat spread through Arthur’s belly, as he let his fingers continue to trail along Merlin’s lean, taut stomach. Hesitating as he reached the sheet, before gently tugging it down.

Arthur’s mouth watered at the sight of Merlin’s sex, nestled in dark curls. Arousal burned hot as his fingers moved southwards until they brushed, ever so lightly along the shaft of Merlin’s cock. Arthur watched fascinated as it started to plump at his touch. He continued running two fingers softly up and down it as it started to fill and rise. His eyes darted up to Merlin’s face, still slackened, asleep. Arthur wanted to touch, to know what Merlin’s cock would feel like in his hand. He wrapped his fingers loosely around it. Merlin let out a breathy moan.

Arthur shuddered, he knew it was wrong. He knew he should stop. But his hand started to move. He felt fevered and filthy, obscene thoughts racing and his skin too tight. Arthur bent his head to lap gently at the slit, savouring the beads of precum that had leaked from Merlin’s rock-hard cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, suckling gently, all the while, his eyes on Merlin’s face who let out a little gasp. Slowly, he took Merlin further in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He tingled with delight as Merlin’s cock throbbed, so turned on he didn’t think he could stand it. He hurriedly pulled off, as Merlin shifted, worried he was waking.

But Merlin sighed, rolling onto his side. Arthur stayed still waiting to be sure that Merlin remained sleeping. He gave himself a squeeze. This was so wrong. But he couldn’t help himself. A crazy insane idea uncurled in his mind. He grabbed the salve from the nightstand without hesitation, shoving slickened fingers into his arse with a grunt. He needed to be quick.

He lay down, pressing himself against Merlin’s front and reached behind, grasping Merlin’s cock to position it. Slowly, he pushed back on it until he was fully-seated, stuffed full of Merlin’s cock. A thrill ran through him, as he started to fuck himself on Merlin’s solid length, so keyed up that soon he was going to get off on that alone.

Behind him, Merlin stirred, his hands suddenly tightening around Arthur’s hips.

“A—Arthur? I— What?”

“Shut up.”

“But you’re—”

“I’m the prince of Camelot, Merlin. I can do what I like.”

“Well then, don’t stop on my account,” Merlin gasped against Arthur’s neck.

Arthur ground back against him.

“Shit, Arthur—”

Merlin’s fingers touched where they were joined and he started to meet Arthur’s thrusts.

“You know,” panted Merlin. “If you— wanted this. You only needed to ask.”

“I said shut up.”

“Oh, so you get to fuck me in my sleep and I don’t get to talk about it?”

“Less—” Arthur groaned, slamming back onto Merlin’s cock, “—talking, more fucking.”

“Fuck! Yes. Fine. But later, words.”

They started to thrust in unison, hard and fast. Once, twice, and Arthur was spilling over. His vision blurring as he shot hot streaks over the bed. Merlin continued to rut into him as Arthur floated, hazy, barely able to think. Merlin pulled him flush, coming with a grunt, buried deep in Arthur’s arse.

He collapsed against Arthur, boneless. “Well, that was a rather unexpected way to wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/16241.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone** , even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
